Ninja is spelt TURTLE
by Doubledoublethiswriteristroubl
Summary: Harley is normal, or as normal as a mutant turtle can be, but her life is turned upsidedown when her home is destroyed. Her friends and her flee and meet Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. What Harley doesn't know is that she is being hunted for something she doesn't fully understand. Will she stop whoever wants her? LeoxOC with other couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Harley's POV**

Fire. It's everywhere, burning everything. I'm running through the forest, our home for the last 16 years. But I'm not running away from it. The heat is painful but I run deeper. I see a small heap of wood on the ground. I approach it and start to pull away pieces of wood. My heart is racing.

"JADE! AMBER! KOMA!" I repeatedly scream the same names over and over again.

"HARLEY!" I hear my name and run to the source, Jade, my best friend.

"Where is Amber? And Koma?" we ask each other.

With no answers we continue to search the pile of wood. I stop and look around. I thought I hear- there it is again! I move to the source and Jade follows me. We saw a crouched figure sobbing into her hands. We approach her and see what she is crying over. Tears immediately fill my eyes; I crouch down and held the sobbing Amber to my chest. Jade yells and kicks everything in sight. Tears streaking down her face in two solid lines. Two figures appear on the other side of the wreckage. One turned to the other.

"Look for survivors," it said in a chilling voice.

"a-and if we find any?" the second one stuttered.

"Kill them," the figure replied and then disappeared, as if part of the smoke itself.

I stood up and, with difficulty, coaxed Amber with me. I walked quickly and grabbed Jade's arm as she was about to punch another tree. She looked at me and then nodded understanding. Together we grabbed one of Amber's arms and raced through the forest, sticking to the shadows. Ninjas were everywhere. It felt like they were following us. They probably were. We reached the city limits and didn't stop. We ran into an ally end and stopped to catch our breath. Amber stopped sobbing but silent tears travelled down her face.

"What…now?" Jade asked between breaths. I looked around at the tall buildings, no fire escapes. Strange for a building in New York. Could our luck get any worse?

As if on cue a bunch of shadows reflected off the brick wall. _I just had to say that._ I thought to myself. I turned my head looking for a way out. My eyes landed on a man whole cover. I looked at my two best friends. Jade had her Sais out. Amber was crying but looked determined. Should we fight? I looked back at the shadows when a larger shadow appeared.

"FIND THEM!" it yelled.

Man hole it is. I jumped on one side of the cover and it flipped off. Amber looked at me in disgust but grabbed Jade's arm and the both dove into the sewers. I grabbed the cover and jumped in after them. Closing the cover right when ninjas flooded into the alley. Amber stood a few feet from me jumping from foot to foot.

"Ew ew ew!" she cried.

"Oh don't be such a baby," Jade said. I rolled my eyes at the two. They were sisters but acted more like friends.

"Come on we have to keep moving," I called to them. They turned and followed me deeper into the maze that was New York's sewer system.

**Donatello's POV**

I was walking down a sewer way with my brothers Michelangelo, Raphael, and Leonardo. We were returning from visiting April for her birthday. I got her a new computer, Mikey got her a comic book, Raph got her nachos, and Leo gave her a book on ninjitzu. On the way home we ran into a group of Foot ninja. They seemed to be looking for something.

"Are the Foot getting weaker or am I getting more awesome?" Raph boasted.

"I'm not sure but I know Im awesome!" Mikey replied "being a BATTLE NEXUS CHAMPION!" he yelled. Raph hit him in the head.

"Never again Mikey," he said.

"I have a bad feeling about what those Foot are up to," Leo pitched deep in thought.

"Yea I wonder what would take that many Foot plus Shredder himself to find," I said.

"Whatever it is it can't be good," Leo stated gravely.

"But what if it isn't? I mean if they are running from the Shredder then they can't be all bad. Right?" Mikey reasoned.

"I don't know Mikey plenty of bad guys could be running from Shredder," Raph said.

We turned a corner and I saw something that made me think I was crazy. Three turtles, like us, stood at the end of the sewer passage. I stared in awe but in the next second they were gone.

"WAIT," but they didn't come back.

"What is it Don?" Leo asked. I turned to him wide eyed.

"I just saw turtles," I whispered" like us," Everyone was silent and then they started laughing.

"Are…you sure…your headband isn't on too tight?" Raph managed between laughs.

"Yea you must be seeing things!" Leo added.

"IM NOT CRAZY I SWEAR I SAW THEM!" I yelled "and ill prove their real!' I ran back to the lair to set a trap.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the boys

**Hey so i thought i would upload the second chapter because with the first i was just figuring this stuff out(im new at this) but i thought i should mention that i am planning to update weekly. if you have a problem just review or pm me. Anyways i am so excited! I don't own anything from TMNT and this includes last chapter to. I do own my OC's though! **

* * *

**Harley's POV**

"What was that?" Jade asked me.

"I think he was pretty cute!" Amber added.

"Im not sure but we should check it out tomorrow," I replied.

We found a nook in one of the walls and curled up there. I had the strangest dream about that turtle with the purple head band. How can there be more like us? I don't remember them being in the lab. I need to find out what they are.

Morning came fast and all of us were excited to see if we could find the turtle. We quickly moved to the hall where we saw him last night. Nobody was there. We waited one minute, five minutes, half an hour.'

"This is pointless of course he wouldn't be here!" Jade said angry.

"It was your idea as much as mine!" I turned to her sad that he wasn't here.

"Well I didn't come up with the plan did I?" Jade stepped towards me. Amber walked a little farther down the hall.

"Uh girls?" I heard her call.

"So you think my plans are stupid?" I retaliated.

"Girls?" Amber said again.

"I didn't say that but I will say it now" Jade and I were inches away from each other.

"GIRLS!" Amber screamed.

"WHAT?!" we yelled looking at her.

A net then fell from the roof over all three of us. Amber stayed still while Jade and I squirmed under the net, still fighting.

"Great, just great," I said.

"I tried to tell you guys," Amber said.

"SHUT UP AMBER!" we both yelled.

"Why don't you use one of your plans to get us out of here?" Jade said sarcastically. We heard footsteps but ignored them.

"What you think I can't do it?" I scoffed.

"No I know you can't do it," Jade smirked.

"Oh really well then Im not helping you get out of here!" I yelled. I pulled out my bow staff and pressed a button. The staff changed into two Katanas and I sliced the net apart. I put the swords away before anyone saw.

"I don't need your help!" Jade yelled back as she cut the net with her Sais.

"Good cause I wasn't offering it!" I stepped towards her with my bow staff.

"It's not like your help is very good either. You suck at being leader, ever since Kayla left!" Jade smirked.

I froze and heard Amber gasp. Kayla… Someone cleared their throat from somewhere behind me but we weren't paying attention. My vision turned red. Jade took a step back knowing she hit a sore spot. I threw down my bow staff and looked at her with anger. Jade flinched but held her ground.

"THAT'S IT!" I screamed as I jumped on top of her. Before I could do any real damage I felt arms around my waist. I turned my head to see Amber struggling under my weight.

"Let. Me. go," I said.

"No," I looked into Ambers hazel eyes and sighed in defeat. I looked at Jade.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"i-its ok. Im sorry too," Jade replied.

"YAY GROUP HUG!" Amber yelled jumping on us.

We fell to the ground laughing. Someone cleared their throat again. I looked up to see the turtle from yesterday and three others. The red one had Sais like Jade, the orange one had nun chucks like Amber, the blue one had Katanas, and the purple one had a bow staff. We all looked at each other then stood up and took out our weapons.

"Who are you?" I asked.

**Leonardo's POV**

I was training my split kick when Donny ran into the lair.

"IVE GOT SOMETHING GUYS COME ON!" he yelled.

I rolled my eyes. Ever since yesterday he had been so focused on what he thought he saw. I followed him anyways because, well, I was curious. We ran to the spot he saw the "turtles" and what we saw was surprising. All of our jaws dropped except for Donny who had a smug smirk on his face.

Three turtles were writhing around, trapped under the net. One was smaller than the others and had a white head band on. It had nun chucks like Mikey. It was just sitting there looking exasperatedly at its partners. The other two were fighting. Their voices were feminine. These were girls?! The biggest one had a grey head band and Sais like Raph. She was smirking at the other one. The other turtle caught my attention. She had a black headband and a bow staff but I swear I saw swords. We all took out our weapons ready for a fight.

I cleared my throat but all three turtles were just standing there. The white one tensed up and so did we not knowing what to do.

"THAT'S IT!" screamed the black one and she jumped onto the grey one.

My stomach flipped and my heart skipped a beat. What is wrong with me? I felt the need to protect this black stranger even though she seemed hostile. The white one had it under control though and soon they were hugging. Weird. I cleared my throat again and they stood taking out their weapons.

"Who are you?" the black one asked.

"We should be the ones asking that question. What are you doing in our sewers?" I said.

"Your sewers? Last time I checked this was public property," black answered. I twitched.

"Who are you?" I asked forcefully.

Black didn't seem keen on answering. I sighed realizing that she was apprehensive because of our hostility. I put my Katanas away and my brothers put their weapons away to. The girls seemed confused but put away their weapons. I looked at the black one.

"My name is Leonardo and these are my brothers Michelangelo, Raphael, and Donatello," I motioned to each of them. Black hesitated then spoke.

"My name is Harley and these are my best friends Jade and her sister Amber," the grey one, or Jade, nodded and Amber waved enthusiastically.

"We have never seen you before why are you down here?" Don asked. Harley sighed and looked at the ground.

"Long story," she said.

"We got time," Mikey said eyeing Amber.

"Well we don't. We still have to find a place to stay," Jade said harshly. Harley gave her a meaningful look. Jade reminded me of Raph.

"You could stay at our place, we have plenty of room," Raph said. I looked at him shocked but he had a dreamy look on his face when he saw Jade.

"Well if it's alright with you," Harley said.

My brothers eagerly nodded and look at me. I just turned and walked back to the lair. The girls and my brothers following. I needed to figure out these girls anyways.

**Amber's POV**

The other turtles seem so nice! But I think the cutest one is Michelangelo. We started following the turtles. I was the first one to start walking and I bumped Jade on the shoulder and gave her a "you should talk to her cause that was really mean" look. She sighed but nodded all the same. Jade can be very close minded and brash sometimes. I don't know how we put up with her. I did see Raphael looking at her though. I wish him luck, she is a handful. I was walking down the passage way and we came to an opening. It was crazy! The room was a cylinder with pipes and bars criss crossing in every direction. Below the bars was a giant whirlpool.

"Watch where you step wouldn't want you to fall or anything," Michelangelo winked at me.

The boys started to cross the bars, holding their hands out for balance. I looked at my sister and best friend and they nodded at me. We tapped our heels together and said "nomate". This was a special technique.

We proceeded across the bars walking normally. It was pretty in here. Though dangerous it was still pretty. I looked at the back of Mikey's head and daydreamed. I wonder if he is nice, OH I hope he likes movies! I saw Mikey's form start to slip and he yelled in surprise. His brothers turned around and called his name. I jumped into action and simply walked upside down on the bar and grabbed Mikey's outstretched forearms. He looked up at me in surprise, probably because I was hanging upside down.

"Wouldn't want you to fall or anything right?" I teased. He gave me an uneasy smile.

I walked the rest of the way upside down. Mikey was holding on for dear life. I chuckled. I guess they don't know this technique. Once at the other end of the room Mickey's brothers helped him up and I walked up normally. Me, Jade, and Harley deactivated our sticky feet and continued following them. Mikey hung back and walked next to me.

"Um…thanks for saving me," he said rubbing the back of his neck. I giggled.

"No problem" he brightened at my giggle.

"So what do you like to do?" he asked.

"Well, I like to watch movies and read comic books and swimming and drawing," his eyes widened and I blushed thinking I said to much.

"Wow really? I love movies, comic books, and swimming!" he smiled and I couldn't help but smile in return.

**Harley's POV**

I wasn't sure if I trusted these turtles. They seemed sincere but Im just not sure if I can. My day was bad to begin with but Jade just had to mention Kayla. Oh god. I was walking next to Jade. She apologized again which I appreciated. I saw her eyeing the red turtle though. It seemed strange. I had never seen Jade act like this. I elbowed her in the arm. She looked at me questioningly.

"I've seen you eyeing red over there," I whispered. She blushed.

"His name is Raphael," she corrected me, and then blushed deeper.

"He has been looking at you too," I smirked as she fidgeted.

"Well Leonardo has been looking at you," now she smirked as I blushed. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh come on Harley, you can't just push them away. Especially him. A relationship would be good for you," I looked down.

I had problems trusting. I knew that. It takes years for me to open up. People just didn't want to take the time. I didn't think Leonardo liked me anyways. He was so curt and standoff-ish. Maybe that's how he was. I didn't know. Whatever. He probably wouldn't want to take the time anyways, just like everyone else. We walked up to a solid concrete wall. I exchanged confused looks with Jade and Amber. I saw Raphael look back and smirk at us. Donatello walked up to the wall and pulled a bar, spun a wheel, and entered a code. The ground shook and the wall swung away from us. The boys walked in.

"Well girls, home sweet home," Michelangelo said.

"Nice security system," I commented.

"R-really? I designed it myself," Donatello said blushing.

The girls and I looked around in awe. It was beautiful. It was one large space with rooms branching off. There was a platform that lead to the upper level which must be where the bedrooms are. In the middle of the large space was a pool with a small bridge crossing it. To the right was a large pit filled with mats and dummies. Must be their training area. Behind that was a beat up couch in front of what looked like ten different sized TVs sitting on top of one another in a large square. Next to that was a large doorway that lead to the kitchen. Another doorway was blocked by screens; I wonder what's in there. To the left of the pool was a trailer with its roof gone. Electronics and wires were scattered around the various tables that could be seen. Beside the pool was a large woven mat that looked like it was used for meditating.

"This place is…_Beautiful_," Amber breathed looking around with large eyes.

I nodded and Jade grunted her approval. It really was beautiful, like an underground heaven. Safe from any dangers. While we were gazing around the underground home the screens opened and a large, old rat wearing a maroon robe appeared. The four turtles put their fists in their hands and bowed. He must be their sensei, I wonder what his name is. The rat walked forward, leaning most of his weight on a wooden staff. He walked until he was standing on the mat by the pool. The rat looked us up and down, scrutinizing. He then turned to the boys.

"I did not realize we were having guests," the rat spoke in a low but calming voice. Leonardo bowed again.

"I'm sorry Master Splinter but we found them in the sewer tunnels and they had nowhere to go," he spoke.

My heart seemed to stutter, stop, and restart itself in five seconds. I turned to Jade and Amber who were looking at me with the same wide eyes. I turned back around to see the boys and Master Splinter staring at us. I never took my eyes off Master Splinter. I then put my fist in my hand and bowed my head. I felt Jade and Amber do the same.

"It is an honor to finally meet you Master Splinter," I said as I raised my head and looked into his shocked expression.

* * *

**So that was chapter 2! i hope you guys liked it! Send me your reviews and like i said i should update chapter 3 in a week!**


	3. Chapter 3: Little bit of history

**Chapter 3! ive been so excited to put this up! i don't own TMNT.**

* * *

"Um…what do you mean finally meet?" Donatello asked. I looked at his brothers, all with equal looks of confusion. I sighed.

"Now might be a good time to tell you all our story," I said. I saw Amber freeze.

"Harley," Jade warned looking at her sister. I sighed again.

"They have a right to know," I replied. The boys watched us with confusion and interest.

"Come then, let us sit and hear your story," Master Splinter invited us and we all kneeled on the mat, me in front with Jade and Amber behind me. Master Splinter sat with the turtles behind him. I looked at Jade and she gave me an uneasy look. Amber stared at her hands. I turned to Master Splinter.

"It is a hard story for us to tell, so forgive us, we are still dealing with traumas," I said.

"Do not apologize, we understand," Master Splinter replied. I looked at my hands folded in my lap and started our story.

"There were originally five of us, we were bought and brought to a genetics lab. They wanted to learn more about mutations to DNA and how they affected living creatures. We were exposed to a mutagen and then tested on how it changed us. When we were five a panda in with us helped us break out. She was our fourth and later became our sensei," Amber started shaking still looking at her hands. "We moved to the forest outside the New York city limits,"

"Sorry but you said there were five of you, what happened to the fifth?" Mikey interrupted. Jade visibly tensed and I took a deep breath.

"I do not wish to speak of the fifth," I said tightly. There was a long silence.

"Please continue," Master Splinter encouraged. I hesitated but then continued.

"We started training ninjitzu there and built our home. We had to hide from the man who ordered these experiments," Amber started to whimper.

"Who was this guy?" Raphael asked.

"h-his name is Oroku Saki" I looked up.

"SHREDDER!" the turtles and Master Splinter gasped. I nodded.

"Anyways while we were training our master told us many stories about her past. Most of these stories featured a brave and well-trained rat, named Master Splinter. You soon became our hero," I told Master Splinter who once again looked shocked.

"What is your master's name?" Master Splinter asked. I looked down again before whispering.

"Koma," Master Splinter nodded and Amber started sobbing. She leaned into Jade who looked uncomfortable trying to comfort her.

"We completed most of our training but earlier today," I took a deep breath "I went for a run when I saw smoke. I ran back to our shelter to find it in ruins surrounded by flames. I found Jade and Amber and, Koma. Turns out Oroku Saki found us and set the forest on fire. We fled to the city and were followed by foot. The only escape was the sewers," I finished.

"And Koma?" Master Splinter asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"sh-she didn't make it," I choked out. Amber cried harder, Jade didn't know what to do. Master Splinter bowed his head. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"She was an amazing person and she always told us her one regret was not telling you, she loved you," I said gently. Master Splinter looked at me.

"She has raised you well, I thank you for telling me," he said. I nodded. Leonardo then stood up.

"So you led foot ninja down here?! I knew you couldn't be trusted!" he yelled. I looked at him incredulously.

"Of course not! We would have not come if we knew we were being followed!" I hissed at him.

He looked very taken aback. His brothers all smacked him on the head. I turned and took Amber into my arms. Jade looked at me relieved and thankful. She was never good with this kind of thing. Amber's sobs slowly quieted. Master Splinter left for his room, but not before telling us we could stay as long as we wanted. Leonardo showed us to our room on the main floor. Amber couldn't walk so I carried her bridal style. Jade thanked Leo but I just stalked past him. I placed Amber down on the large bed we had to share. Jade followed us inside.

"Yea a relationship with him would be good for me," I whispered sarcastically. Jade shrugged.

"I have been wrong before," She commented.

"We should just stay the one night, if the foot are in fact following us I don't want to lead them here," I said. Jade frowned.

"We can't just go into hiding forever," she said.

"I know but we can't fight him in the condition we are in," I looked at Amber who had fallen asleep "I should have stayed home, I could've saved her," I said tears starting to fall down my cheeks.

"It's not your fault we never would have seen this coming," Jade said.

"Then why do I feel so guilty?" I looked into Jades amber eyes. She just shook her head.

* * *

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4: A little bit of sushi rice

**Okay 4th chapter, two chapters a week! i don't own TMNT.**

* * *

**TMNT's POV**

After the girls walked into their room all four turtles crowded around the entrance and listened to their conversation. Harley whispered something they couldn't make out and Jade replied at the same level. Harley then raised her voice.

"We should just stay the one night, if the foot are in fact following us I don't want to lead them here," she said.

The three turtles glared at Leonardo who looked sheepishly at his feet. Michelangelo couldn't stop thinking about Amber. He wanted to comfort her, make her smile again. The idea that she was hurting hurt him. He tuned back into what they were saying.

"I should have stayed home, I could've saved her," Harley choked out. Leo winced at her tone.

"It's not your fault we never would have seen this coming," Jade said.

"Then why do I feel so guilty?" Harley replied in the same hurt tone.

The turtles all retreated to the beat up couch. They sat thinking about what they had heard.

"Man Harley and Jade sound like Raph and Leo," Don said. Mikey nodded. Leo would always blame himself for something and Raph would always be there to set him straight.

"I can't imagine losing your sensei like that," Leo mumbled.

"I don't even want to think about it," Raph said shivering.

"Well even if they are only staying one night we should make them comfortable," Donny said standing up "Im going to make dinner,"

He left the other turtles on the couch and headed to the kitchen.

**Donatello's POV**

I was heading to the kitchen to make dinner. I passed by the girl's room just as Harley came out. Her eyes were watery but none spilled over. She saw me and looked down. I had to admit she was pretty. Her skin tone was a light jade with a dark emerald shell. Her grey, blue eyes looked like pools of sparkling emotions.

"Donatello?" she asked waving a hand in front of my face. I heard my brother's faint snickers from the couch.

"Uh- yea?" I asked trying to play off my space out.

"I asked where you were going," she said.

"OH! I was uh just going to make dinner," I rubbed the back of my head nervously.

"Can I help?" she asked.

"You can cook?" I asked bewildered. _Why did I ask that?! Stupid, stupid!_ She giggled.

"Of course! I can make the best sushi you've ever tasted! Come on!" she pulled me into the kitchen.

I couldn't make anything except for Kraft Dinner so I was happy that she offered the help. We made the rice and she showed me how roll the sushi. We made a huge mess but it was fun. The rice was so sticky and it got everywhere! When we finished we looked at the huge mess we made. Pots and pans filled the sink, rice was everywhere, and pieces of seaweed were stuck to the cupboards.

"I'll help clean this up don't worry," Harley said. I looked gratefully at her. Her eyes then squinted at me.

"You've got rice on your nose," she chuckled. I crossed my eyes, trying to find it. She laughed again.

"Here," she said and she swiped the rice off my nose. I blushed and so did she. "We should wash up before serving," she said. I looked at my hands; they were covered in rice and seaweed.

"Good idea," I said.

We ran to the bathroom and rinsed the rice off our hands and faces. Once we were done we walked back to the kitchen. Harley made a plate for Amber and I called everybody else for dinner. Master Splinter sat at the head with Raph, Leo, and Mikey on his right, and me, Harley, and Jade on his left.

"So what's for dinner?" Mikey asked excitedly.

"I hope it's not Kraft Dinner again," Raph muttered. I walked in carrying the large sushi platter.

"Haha very funny Raph," I said as I placed the platter in the middle of the table.

"What is that?" said Mikey with a disgusted look on his face.

"Traditional food of Japan," replied Master Splinter while taking some "sushi,"

"Isn't that raw fish?" asked Raph.

"Don't knock it till you try it," Jade answered putting one in her mouth.

The boys still looked uneasy. Even I was a bit squeamish to eat it. We all hesitated and watched as Harley, Jade, and Master Splinter dug into their food. Harley noticed our hesitation and rolled her eyes. She placed one on my plate and looked pointedly at me. I picked up the sushi with my chopsticks, eyed it, and put it in my mouth. The taste was amazing! Like fireworks of different flavors on my tongue. My brothers watched my reaction carefully. I nodded to them to try it and they did.

"Mmmm," they groaned contentedly. Harley and Jade giggled at their reactions.

"This is actually good Don didn't think you had it in you," Raph said shoving four in his mouth at once.

"Actually Harley taught me, she is the cooking genius," I said.

Leo stopped, sushi halfway to his mouth and looked at Harley. Harley seemed to notice so she turned and glared at Leo. He put the sushi in his mouth and kept eating. He really shouldn't have made that comment; she seemed really offended by what he said. We all finished and sat around digesting. I looked at Leo.

"Your turn to clean Leo," I said with a smirk on my face. Harley tensed. "Oh yea and Harley is helping," I added.

Leo hesitated but stood up anyways and walked to the kitchen. Harley rolled her eyes and collected the dishes. Master Splinter left for his room again after thanking Harley for the meal. Jade got up to leave the room, stretching. She turned around and looked at Mikey who looked back confused.

"I would suggest leaving Amber alone until she eats, she gets a bit… crazy," Mikey nodded but looked disappointed. "Im going to work off all this sushi," she said and left the room.

"Hey ill come with yea!" Raph called and ran after her. I chuckled at him; he fingered me as he left.

**Harley's POV**

I carried the rather large stack of plates into the kitchen. I set them in the sink and turned around to find Leonardo staring with wide eyes around the room. I admit it was a mess but this happened all the time. I could clean this in five minutes, tops.

"What the hell," was all Leonardo could manage. I rolled my eyes and picked up a rag.

"You get the dishes, I'll take care of everything else," I told him. He glared at me.

"Who made you queen of the sushi cleanup?" he asked.

"Do you know how to clean sushi rice in less than five minutes? I didn't think so," I glared back at him.

He sighed and went to the sink. I collected all the seaweed and grabbed a bottle of vinegar. Five minutes later I was finished and Leonardo was still cleaning dishes. I put away the vinegar and rag and grabbed a towel. He looked at me then around the room before passing me dishes to dry. Once that was done we put everything away but I still held the towel. I was chewing on a question in my brain and as he left it popped out.

"Why do you hate me?" I watched him freeze and look at me.

"I don't hate you, Im just more careful about who I open up to. Why do you hate me?" he stared into my eyes with his large green ones.

"Well you did accuse me of betraying you," he blushed "I don't trust you, and your no fun," I shrugged. "I don't hate you but you have given me reasons too,"

"Wait, I am so fun!" he defended. I raised my eyebrows.

"The whole time I've known you, you have been very serious and to the point. Im Leonardo and Im not allowed to have fun," I mocked and laughed. He glared but it turned into a mischievous smile as he took the towel out of my hands.

"No fun huh?" he said as he twisted the towel. I glared at him.

"You wouldn't," I said.

His smile grew bigger as he flicked the towel. It snapped on my shell and I jumped onto the counter. He wound up the towel again and flicked it at my feet. I flipped over his head and landed behind him. He spun and flicked the towel again. This went on with me shrieking and him laughing. Leonardo flicked it again but this time I caught it. He pulled it back trying to yank it out of my grip but I held on and was pulled into his chest. We stood there for a minute looking into each other's eyes before I stepped back.

"i-I s-should uh go feed Amber," I stuttered before grabbing the plate of left over sushi and walking out of the kitchen.

**Amber's POV**

I fell asleep after crying about Koma. I had the worst nightmare. Koma wasn't dead and Shredder had her with him. He had brainwashed her into attacking me. I had no choice but to fight back and then I hit her in the head to hard. She died in my arms and Shredder was laughing in the background. I woke up screaming. Harley was there shaking me. Jade ran in seconds later.

"What happened?!" she yelled. Harley looked at me shaking with tears running down my face.

"Nothing, she just had a bad dream," Harley said and looked out the door I did too and saw the guys looking worried. I blushed and looked down.

"It's ok guys just a bad dream," Harley reassured them. They all nodded and left. Harley turned back to me. "Here, eat,"

She handed me a plate of sushi. I ate slowly trying to get the nightmare out of my head but flashes of it kept showing up. The sushi made me feel a thousand times better. Harley and Jade looked at me with worried expressions. They wanted to know about the dream but my face must have stopped them from asking. After I finished Harley took the plate to the kitchen and came back.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"Loads," I said and smiled at them "thanks," they hugged me with relieved expressions.

"I need to go meditate," Harley sighed as she left the room.

She always meditated. That was how she dealt with her problems. She would never talk to us. I sighed and followed Jade out in to the main area. I saw the guys and Master Splinter all looking at Harley. She was balanced on the end of her bow staff beside the pool with her legs crossed. The guys were staring in awe.

"How does she do that?" asked Donatello. I giggled and they looked at me.

"It's an advanced meditating form. The height is supposed to help clear your mind and make you focus," I explained. Master Splinter nodded at me.

"Very well executed, you girls are farther along than I thought," Master Splinter mused.

"Training was the only thing for us to do so we did it 24/7," Jade replied. Master Splinter nodded again.

"We shouldn't bother her though, last time I did she hung me by my toes from a tree for two days," I said. The boys shivered and dispersed. Mikey bounced over to me.

"I see you're feeling better," He commented. I smiled at him "do you wanna watch a movie?" he asked.

"Yea come on!" I yelled dragging him over to the TVs.

* * *

**Okay i hope you guys liked it! look for next week! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5: A battle, a date, and mischif

**Chapter five, hope you enjoy! I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

Once Amber was better I returned to the punching bag I was working on. Hitting things made me feel better like meditating did for Harley and gushing about her problems for Amber. I started thinking about my problems. The fire, Koma's death, the foot, Shredder, Kayla. I punched the bag harder. Why did I have to bring up Kayla? I'm so stupid! I felt a hand on my shoulder and it startled me. I grabbed it and rolled whoever was behind me on their back in front of me. I was about to punch them until I heard his voice.

"Whoa there tiger!" Raphael said, hands covering his face for protection. I blushed and grabbed one of his hands, pulling him up.

"Sorry," I mumbled "most people know to stay away from me when Im like that,"

"Well Im not most people," he said cockily. I smirked. "I came over to see how you were doing," he added.

"Im fine, just problem solving," I replied.

"My favorite way to problem solve," Raphael said. I blushed a deeper shade of red. "I also came to challenge you,"

"What kind of challenge?" I could never back down from a challenge.

"Battle of skills, no weapons if I win you have to go on a date with me," he stated.

"And if I win?" I asked.

"If you win, which you won't, I have to go on a date with you," he smirked; I rolled my eyes but agreed.

We stood on opposite ends of the training pit in our fighting stances. The battle started and Raphael ran right for me. I stepped to the right and he just passed me. He turned around and ran at me again this time I stepped aside and stuck my foot out, tripping him. He was on his stomach and I leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"This will be an easy win,"

Raphael growled and stood grabbing my leg and flipping me over him. I landed on my back. He leaned over my head smiling evilly. I grabbed his shoulders and threw him into the wall in front of me. I stood up and Raphael jumped at me throwing punch after punch that I blocked easily with my forearms. I then backed away from him.

"Aw you runnin' away scared?" he taunted.

"Nope just getting a head start," I started running.

"A head-what?" he said.

I kept running and then jumped onto my hands and flipped onto his shoulders, using them to propel myself onto the ceiling in the darkness. Raphael fell to his knees when I pushed off him. He jumped to his feet and stared all over the ceiling.

"You little bugger!" He exclaimed. I giggled and he looked where I was "gotcha!" he called.

I quietly moved behind him on the ceiling. I took a deep breath making myself silent. I then leapt off the ceiling and sailed over to him. I landed on his back, making him fall on his face.

"You don't got me, I win," I whispered triumphantly in his ear.

I got off his back and turned to walk to the kitchen for water. Raphael grabbed my ankle and I fell on my stomach. I rolled onto my back just as he kneeled over me. He leaned in. I froze at how close he was.

"You may have won the battle, but you have not won the war," he whispered and started tickling me!

I squirmed and writhed trying to get away while laughing. I pushed him away from me so I could breathe and he lay down next to me. I quieted my breathing and just stared into the darkness of the ceiling, painfully aware of how close Raphael was to me. Raphael then chuckled remembering something.

"So I guess I owe you a date," he laughed. I looked at him and smiled.

"Yea I guess you d-"

"JJJAAADEEE!" Amber called, interrupting me. I sighed at my younger sister's bad timing.

"What!" I called back.

"It's been two hours!" she sang. I sighed again _right._

"What does that mean?" Raphael asked me.

"If Harley meditates for more than two hours then she kind of gets locked in meditation," I explained "last time she didn't wake up for a week,"

I stood up and walked over to where Harley was meditating. I don't know how this girl could sit like that for two hours. Amber was already standing beside Harley waiting for me. Ever since the hanging by her toes incident Amber refuses to wake Harley up. All the guys were doing their own thing but watching what we were doing. Me and Amber put our weapons down and stared at Harley.

"HARLEY!" I called but she didn't wake up. I looked at the pool and an evil grin spread across my face.

"Jade," Amber asked scared "what is that look?" I looked at her innocently.

"Oh nothing," I said as I punched the bow staff and tipped Harley into the pool.

* * *

**OOH what will happen next? R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6: the pool

**i don't own TMNT!**

* * *

**Harley's POV**

I was meditating the way I always do. It wasn't the same as meditating in the trees of our forest but it was close enough. Meditating always made me feel better. I think it was getting close to the two hour mark. I hope Amber and Jade remember. As if on cue I felt like I was falling and then I was underwater. I swam for the surface sputtering and coughing. I looked around for who did this and I noticed Jade and Amber standing by my bow staff. Amber looking scared as hell and Jade with a huge smirk on her face.

"Having fun?" Jade asked trying not to laugh.

"Haha very funny," I said sarcastically. Then I got an idea. "Help me up," I said.

They both grabbed one of my arms and tried to pull me out of the pool. I let them lift me a ways and then pulled them into the pool with me. Amber shrieking. When they surfaced I was laughing so hard my sides hurt. Even the guys were chuckling. Jade laughed to and jumped on me, pushing me under water. I came back up and splashed her laughing. Amber was floating near the edge of the pool.

"I can't believe you just did that!" she yelled at me.

"Oh lighten up its just water," I said as I splashed her. She splashed me back and giggled a little bit. I turned to the guys who were all watching us. "Come join us gentlemen the water is _fine_," I called.

They looked uneasy but then seeing how much fun we were having decided to join. Raphael came and dived head first into the pool. Donatello sat on the edge and slid into the chilly water.

"Come on Donny that's not how you get into a pool," Raph teased.

"Yea you do it like this!" Mikey called as he cannonballed into the pool making everyone wet.

"Nice Mikey," Raph said.

The girls and I giggled. We swam around splashing each other and pulling each other under. We then played a game of chicken. Amber was on Mikey's back, Jade was on Raph's back, and I was on Donny's. I pushed Amber down pretty easily which she complained about. Me and Jade locked arms and were struggling to overpower one another. Then Jade stopped pushing against me and had a face of utter terror. I immediately turned around but nothing was there. That's when Jade pushed me into the pool. I came up and glared at her high fiving Raph.

"That was low," I said. Jade shrugged.

"Not against the rules," she stated.

I sighed and sat on the edge of the pool. I felt like we were missing something. I looked around the "lair" as the guys called it. Then I noticed what was missing. I found him sitting in front of the trailer meditating.

"Hey sword boy!" I called "yoohoo!"

He didn't answer me. I guess he was in pretty deep. I smiled evilly at his brothers. They looked at me then at Leo then back to me. I stood up and they got out of the pool. Quietly they picked Leo up walked to the pool and threw him in. They jumped into the pool after not wanting to get caught. Leo came up sputtering and looked around for someone to blame. He spotted me smirking at him standing on the edge of the pool.

"You did this?" he asked. I changed my expression to mock innocence.

"Who me? I would never!" but my giggling gave me away.

Leo didn't say anything as he slowly got out of the pool. I took a step away from him and he took a step towards me. I then turned and ran laughing around the lair with him chasing after me. I looked behind me to check if he was still there but he wasn't. I turned my head back forward in time to run into something hard. Not something, some_one_. Leo picked me up bridal style and walked to the side of the pool. I squirmed in his arms trying to break free but smiling all the same. Everyone had gotten out of the pool by then. Leo threw me into the cold water. I took a huge breath before breaking the surface and hung out under water. I looked up to the surface to see a frantic Leo dive in after me. Leo picked me up and swam to the surface.

"Are you okay?!" Leo asked. I decided to play it up.

"L-Leo come-come closer," I said. He leaned towards me "closer," He leaned in so that I could whisper in his ear. "Gotcha!" I said and started laughing. He dropped me into the water.

"Not funny," he said. I looked at him.

"It was so funny and you know it," I replied but I looked at his face to make sure I was forgiven. Leo chuckled, apparently I was.

Leo got out of the pool and I was about to follow him when he offered me his hand. I contemplated pushing it aside but took it anyways. Leo helped me out and then handed me a towel. I wrapped myself in the plushy white fabric to keep warm. Raphael, Donatello, and Jade were already wrapped in towels sitting on the mat. We sat down and Amber and Mikey came in with a tray of drinks.

"Hot chocolate anyone?" Amber called. Everyone took a mug and drank greedily while we dried off.

"Hey Harley I was wondering if you wanted to train with me, I wanted to try my bow staff against yours," Donatello asked. I pulled the mug away from my lips.

"Sure Donny I would love to!" I replied. Everyone snickered, I looked around. "What?"

"Haha …you have a hot chocolate mustache," Leonardo said.

I frowned and crossed my eyes looking at my upper lip. My tongue swiped across my upper lip and I smiled. Me and Donatello drank the rest of our hot chocolate and moved to the training area. Leo followed to watch. We stood in front of each other bow staffs out. Leo called the match to start. We started circling each other, waiting for the first move. I faked a hit to his head and aimed to trip him. He successfully blocked both and tripped me in the process. Donatello moved to hit me on the head but I spun my bow staff and knocked his out of his hands. It landed a few feet away. Donatello flipped over to his bow staff, picking it up he turned to me. I threw my bow staff at Donatello. While he was distracted I kicked him in the chest. He grabbed my foot and twisted it. I somersaulted and landed on my feet kicking up my bow staff. We attacked and blocked each other's bow staffs for a while. I put my bow staff on the ground and kicked out from it. Donny pushed my bow staff out and I fell on my side. He brought his bow staff down to my head. Both of us were breathing heavily.

"That was fun, your good," breathed Donny.

"Thanks but Im not the best at the bow staff," I replied. Donny and Leo looked at me bewildered. "Here let me show you, come on sword boy let's do this," Leo looked confused.

"But you don't have Katanas," He said.

"Trust me," I looked into his eyes.

He jumped into the pit and pulled out his Katanas. Donny took Leo's spot and watched. I pulled out my bow staff and smirked. I pushed a button hidden in the staff and it split in two. The wood retracted until I was holding two Katanas. The handles were wrapped in black and a Yin-Yang charm dangled from one of them. My smirk grew at the boy's astonishment.

"You like it? My own design," I looked at my prized swords.

"But…why?" Leo asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I could never choose between the two weapons, Im more skilled at Katanas but I still like to fight with a bow staff," I explained.

"So you chose both," Donny finished for me. I nodded.

"Well then, let's do this," Leo said excitedly.

We both held our swords at the ready. Don started the match and we both ran at each other. Swords clashed and sparks flew. Leo pushed me back being stronger; I moved forward and aimed a few blows that he deflected. He tried a few blows that I deflected. We were testing each other looking for weaknesses and strengths. Leo then thrust one of his Katanas at my ribs I jumped over his head aiming more blows. We kept on aiming and deflecting. It felt like a draw. Our Katanas met again and held. I used all my strength and forced his down. Then I twisted mine around his and they flew out of his hands. Taking advantage of the distraction I swept my foot at his ankles and he fell. He was about to get up until I threatened his throat with one of my swords.

"I win," I proudly announced. Don came over with Leo's Katanas. I helped Leo up and he sheathed his swords. He then looked at me.

"Can I see?" He asked.

I tensed. Nobody was allowed to touch my Katanas. My bow staff sure but never my Katanas. Leo seemed to notice my inner turmoil and was about to take back his question when I thrust them at him, a little too forcefully. He gently took them in his hands and inspected them. He weighed them, touched the metal, identified the shape of the blade and the wood of the handle.

"You made these yourself?" he asked. I nodded.

"When I finished training to use them," I replied. Leo nodded and noticed the charm. He delicately touched it and looked at me.

"What is this?" I closed my eyes so he would not see the tears in them.

"My master gave them to me when I finished making them," once I had control of my emotions I looked at him.

Leo's eyes were full of comfort and sympathy. I felt so safe looking into those eyes. He handed me back my Katanas and thanked me for letting him see them. I turned the hilts together and the wood recovered the blades. I needed to meditate. I excused myself from the boys and sat on the bridge with my bow staff beside me. Then I fell asleep.

**Leonardo's POV**

Harley excused herself to do who knows what. I left with Don to see what the others were doing. They were sitting watching a movie. Don sat beside the couch on the floor. I was about to sit down when Jade stood up.

"I want to talk to you," she said to me.

I shrugged and followed her back to the training pit. When we reached the pit she stopped and spun around so fast I almost ran into her. I waited for her to start talking but she just glared at me. I rubbed my arm and cleared my throat.

"So you wanted to talk to me?" I asked. I felt a little nervous for some reason.

"Do you like Harley?" Jade asked. I blushed. _Do I? _

"Uh…"

"Doesn't matter. From what I've seen something is going on. She trusts you more and faster than she normally does," she continued. I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She focusses on you, she is not guarded around you, she even let you touch her Katanas," She looked at me almost in awe.

"Why is that a big deal?" I asked again. Jade sighed like I should know this already.

"Harley never lets anyone touch her Katanas, not even our master. I barely see them, she doesn't fully trust me and Amber and we have been together our whole lives. I am shocked she trusts you so damn much, you're not very special," I was slightly offended by that. "Anyways I came here to say that you better be careful. If you hurt her I swear I will break every single bone in your body and make sure you can't recover. Am I clear?" She was really close, staring me down.

**"**Crystal," I replied.


	7. Chapter 7: Feelings?

**I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

Jade left to watch the movie. I watched as she sat next to Raph who put his arm on the couch behind her. I thought about what she said and shivered a little. Something about her gave me the creeps. I sat down as far away from her as I could and watched the movie. I wasn't really paying attention though, I was thinking about what Jade had said to me. Harley told me she didn't trust me though. But I wanted her to trust me. Did that mean I liked her? She was really pretty with those shadowed blue, grey eyes. They were inviting and warm but mysterious and shy, I could stare into them for hours and never get bored. Her personality was amazing to. She took charge but was care free and fun loving. When she smiled everyone else did.

The movie ended and I was the first up. I wanted to see if Harley was ok. I walked out to the main area and looked around. I saw her bow staff leaning against the bridge railing and her body lying on the planks. I ran over wondering if there was anything wrong. When I reached the bridge I looked down at Harley's still form. Her chest rose and fell in slow rhythm and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. She looked so peaceful in sleep, using her arms as a pillow. I smiled softly. She was perfect. Gently so as not to wake her I placed a hand around her shoulders and under knees and lifted her off the ground. I watched as Harley smiled in her sleep and cuddled up to my chest. The walk to her shared room seemed to short. There was something about having her in my arms that made my heart beat faster. I gently placed her on the bed and covered her with the blanket.

"You love her don't you?" I turned around shocked to find Donny leaning against the door frame, watching. I looked at Harley's beautiful face.

"I think I do," Donny walked over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Im happy for you brother," I looked at him, confused.

"But I thought you liked her," I said. He laughed.

"As a friend yea. She is more your type Leo," I laughed with him, relieved. "I do wish I will find someone like you guys found these girls," he added.

"I have a feeling that time is not so far off," I told him. He smiled at me. "Thanks come on Im tired,"

We walked out of the room with our arms around each other's shoulders smiling. Amber and Mikey were at the stair case. Amber gave Mikey a kiss on the cheek, he blushed and ran upstairs. Amber giggled and left to her shared room. Raph was asleep on the couch and Jade left to grab Harley's bow staff. Donny left for his room and I rolled Raph off the couch.

"Hey what gives!" he grumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"Everybody is going to bed," I told him.

"So?" he snapped.

"So you should be too come on," He stood up and followed me to the staircase still grumbling. That was when we heard a crash and someone groaning.

* * *

**I know its a short chapter but i had to cut it off as a cliff hanger! Your never gonna guess what's coming next!**


	8. Chapter 8:The story of the fifth

**So i left a crazy cliffhanger but i made sure to make this chapter long. I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

**Raphael's POV**

Leo and I looked at each other and ran over to where the groaning was. We entered the girl's room to see Amber against the wall groaning in pain and Jade squaring off with Harley. Only Harley was asleep and moaning something over and over.

"What's happening?" Leo asked.

"We have it covered go back to bed," Jade said calmly. She slowly approached Harley. When she got close enough Harley sweep kicked her into the wall and ran for the door.

"Dammit! STOP HER!" Jade yelled. I grabbed Harley and restrained her. Jade sighed in relief.

"Thanks," she said. I nodded while struggling to keep my hold on Harley.

"What do we do now?" Leo asked looking worried.

"Follow me," She said while helping Amber up. They walked out of their room and up to the pool. She then turned to Leo.

"Grab two towels and bring them here," Leo hesitated but nodded and left.

I couldn't help but notice how beautiful Jade was. She was a nice forest green with a brown shell. The grey head band was a nice look on her. Her amber eyes were hard as stone but seemed to melt whenever she was around people she loved and trusted. Jade was one feisty person but seemed almost insecure on the inside. _Not the time Raphael._ Jade looked at me and her stone eyes melted to pools of honey.

"I need you to throw Harley in the pool," She instructed.

"What? I can't do that!"

Leo would have my head for sure. Even I knew he liked Harley. Jade rolled her eyes and took Harley from me muttering "wuss" under her breath. She struggled for a bit but managed to pick Harley up and then threw her into the pool. Amber jumped in after a couple of seconds and dragged Harley to the surface and onto the edge. Leo came back and noticed Harley and Amber dripping wet. He handed Amber one of the towels which she gratefully took and started drying herself off. Leo wrapped Harley up and carried her to the couch where she laid on his lap, her head against his chest. Jade, Amber, and I followed Leo, Amber shivering a little. Jade moved in front of Harley and Leo and gently shook her awake.

"Harley," Jade said softly. Her voice made me want to melt. Harley woke up and looked around with half lidded eyes.

"It happened again didn't it?" She said quietly. Jade nodded.

"We really need to find her," Jade said. Harley nodded but quickly fell asleep. Donny and Mikey came running down stairs.

"What's going on?" Mikey asked as he saw Amber, wet with a towel around her shoulders. I looked at Jade.

"What is going on?" I asked. Jade sighed but it surprised everybody when Amber spoke.

**Amber's POV**

I can't believe it happened again! It's getting worse and Im starting to get worried. It used to only happen once every month or so. But a few days ago it started happening every time she fell asleep. Not all of them made her so violent. It hurt when she threw me into the wall. We were sitting around Harley and Leo on the couch. The boys wanted to know what happened. I know Harley won't be happy that we told them but they should know. I know Jade doesn't like talking about this so I thought I should.

"If we are going to explain this you must understand that this is a touchy subject and Harley doesn't like to talk about it. At all," I looked gravely at each brother as they nodded. "When Harley told you our story she mentioned there were five of us, well the fifth was a turtle named Kayla. Harley's older sister. Even though Harley is a year younger she has always been in charge. She was Harley's whole life, her best friend and her sister. Kayla wears light purple and trained with fans with a razor edge and she and Harley were always competing with each other. One day though she disappeared. Nothing was left behind except a note, telling us that she had to go. Harley was completely broken and wouldn't do anything or interact with anyone but train. Sometimes she would meditate for months. When she finally reconnected she was never the same,"

I looked over to Jade who was staring holes in the floor. Harley was her best friend and after Kayla left Jade suffered almost as much as Harley did. I looked at the boys who all had equal looks of sadness and sympathy. Jade must have noticed too.

"We don't need your sympathy," She snapped but her voice cracked. I decided to continue.

"Sometimes Harley would have, er, night terrors. She would call out to Kayla and would 'look for her'. Sometimes, like tonight, she would become violent. She has no control of this of course. Our…sensei said that Harley had developed a mental connection to Kayla and this was her subconscious connecting it. Recently it has been happening to her every time she falls asleep. We think finding her sister will stop this," I finished.

"Well why did you chuck her in the pool?" Raphael asked. Jade answered this one.

"The water shocks her system and calms her down," She explained.

"I have to retrieve her because once she is in the water she becomes paralyzed and can't save herself," I added.

"What do we do now?" Donatello asked.

"_YOU_ will do nothing, _WE _will find Kayla on our own tomorrow," Jade said as she stalked off to our room. I stood up and looked at them.

"We will need to discuss if Harley and Jade want your help tomorrow," I told them.

I motioned Leo to follow me. We walked to my room. I stole glances at him as he looked down at Harley. It was really sweet. I hope Harley realizes how special he is. We reached our room and I turned to him. I was about to say something when Jade came out, took Harley out of his arms, and went back into the room. I glared at her, she could be so rude! _How am I related to her? _I turned back to Leo.

"Sorry about my sister, she can be… hostile sometimes," I started.

"It's ok my brother is exactly the same," he replied. I think he was talking about Raphael.

"Anyways Im sure we would love your help but I can't over rule the other two. Just understand if they want to do this on their own," I said. Leo hesitated but nodded.

I walked into the room and watched Leo and his brothers go to bed, again. Sighing I turned around and saw Jade and Harley in bed asleep. The dark room scared me for some reason. I shrugged it off and crawled under the covers. My dreams featuring Michelangelo and Kayla. _What's going to happen?_

**Harley's POV**

Sleep didn't come too easily to me after my "episode". I would wake up when I was on the brink of unconsciousness. Fed up I crawled out of bed and stumbled to the kitchen where I sat cross legged on the counter. The cool tiles calmed me and felt oddly reassuring. I felt a presence in the room near the door.

"Couldn't sleep either?" I said startling the presence.

"You could say that yea," Donny walked in and sat next to me on the counter.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" I asked. Maybe helping him would help me.

"Honestly? I can't stop thinking about what my brothers have with you and your friends," He told me. "Im jealous and wondering when I would get something like that,"

I stared at his shadow next to me. Donatello wanted to find love. Like Raph and Mikey and Leo did. I blushed at the thought of Leo liking me. Pushing those thoughts away I looked at Donatello again. He looked so lonely. I don't know what possessed me to talk about this but I felt he needed it.

"You would have liked my sister, she is very much like you," I whispered. He looked at me, shocked that I would talk about her.

"What was she like?" He asked. I sighed at the memory and looked at Donny.

"She was tall but shy, sweet and timid. She would be very understanding no matter what you did; even if you were the worst criminal on earth she would be able to find that one piece of good inside you. She loved nature but was also into technology. It was like drugs to her. Whenever she fought she was always on the defensive, trying not to hit anybody if she could afford it. But she was also spunky and the biggest smart ass you will ever meet," I chuckled and then sighed again. Donny looked at me his eyes sparkling.

"I hear you are looking for her tomorrow," He started shyly.

"You guys want to help don't you?" I asked. He nodded.

"I would appreciate your help in locating her, but, I don't want any of you near there when we go see her. When I go see her. It will be messy and I don't want you guys to see it," I stared him down.

"Of course," Donny said.

He then practically skipped out of the room saying good night. I chuckled again and noticed I had tears running down my face. I lay down on the counter and softly cried myself to sleep. The next day would be emotionally draining and Im not sure Im ready for it.

* * *

**Bet you didn't see that one coming did you? Crazy stuff is always happening in turtle land. Anyways R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9: Game of points

**I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

The next morning I woke up to the smell of bacon and waffles. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the kitchen. I was lying on my side on the counter. Leo was standing in front of a pan. I realized how stupid I must have looked and sat up fast. My head hit the bottom of the cupboards and I fell off the counter and onto my shell.

"Ow! That hurt!" I exclaimed. Leo looked at me and started laughing. I frowned but made no move to get up. "Haha very funny now help me up," I growled.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the counter," Leo chuckled while helping me up.

"You have no idea," I mumbled. "Can I help?" I said louder noticing the sorry state the waffles were in.

Leo nodded and scratched the back of his head. I grabbed the spatula from his hands and ran to the pan. The waffle was burnt and black. I shook my head and threw it in the trash along with the other waffles that were in the same state. I put more batter in and closed the press. I moved onto the bacon that was just starting to cook. Leo watched as I worked almost mechanically and turned out fifteen waffles and bacon. He raised his eyes impressed and followed me to the table where I placed the food.

"How did you learn to cook like that?" He asked.

"Found a cook book in our forest and taught myself," I explained.

Leo sat down at the table and reached for the bacon. I slapped his hand away. He frowned but stayed still. I threatened him with my spatula and left the room. Jade and Amber looked peaceful in sleep. Too bad I felt evil today. I wheeled a gong I found into the room and right next to Amber's ear. I grinned wickedly and hit the gong with as much force as I could. Amber yelped, jumped onto Jade, and they both fell to the floor. Jade shoved Amber off her and looked at me with death in her gaze. She was not a morning person and I always loved to bug her. I chuckled but was nervous at Jade's expression.

"HARLEY!" She screamed in rage as she jumped over the bed to me.

I ducked in time for her to sail over me and into the gong again. I walked out of our room to see the boys and Master Splinter coming downstairs and looking around confused.

"Morning!" I called. "Waffles in the kitchen!"

There was an almost animalistic growl from behind me and everyone looked alarmed. I turned and saw Jade with the gong mallet.

"I hope you had a nice life Harley," Jade said and tried to hit me with the mallet.

I ducked out of the way and ran across the lair with Jade after me. Everyone else didn't know what to do. I turned around and faced Jade. She ran towards me swinging the mallet. I dodged each time. She growled again, discarded the mallet, and pulled out her Sais. I reached for my bow staff but it wasn't there. _Shit._ Jade tripped me and stood over me her Sais raised. She was about to plunge them down but I said.

"I made bacon," Jade froze then put her Sais away.

"Dammit and I was sure I was going to win this time," She huffed as she headed into the kitchen.

I got up and looked at everybody whose jaws dropped. Shaking my head I put my arm around Amber and steered her into the kitchen. I walked in and sat next to Jade who took all the bacon and was eating it like she had never eaten food before. Taking a waffle for myself I started eating and the boys entered cautiously like we were still fighting. They saw our calmness and sat at the table not taking their eyes off us. I looked at them.

"What?" I asked. They looked incredulously at me.

"Jade was going to kill you," Donny said. Jade and I looked at each other and started laughing. Amber sighed.

"It's some stupid game they have been playing since we escaped," She said exasperatedly. She didn't like our game at all.

"Huh?" the guys all said.

"It's a game of points," I started to explain.

"You piss one off you get five points, you win a battle you get three points, you end a battle you get two points," Jade ended for me.

"So let's see that gets me seven points so it is 500 786 to 500 782. Im winning so far," I said triumphantly.

"Not for long," Jade said and we both chuckled.

The guys looked at us as if we were crazy but started to eat. Raphael noticed the missing bacon and reached to take some from Jade. She growled at his hand which he retracted looking a little freaked out. Breakfast after that was quiet and uneventful. I finished three waffles and stood up.

"We need a plan if we are going to find Kayla," I said. Jade and Amber flinched at the name. Jade who was also finished stood up.

"Then we should go," She left for the door. I stood in her way.

"I uh I said they could help," I told her.

"Why would you do that?!" Jade exploded.

"Because they want to help and we can't do this alone," I stated firmly. Jade looked into my eyes for a while before backing down.

"So how do we start?" Mikey asked.

"If it is true that Harley's dreams are a mental connection we will need help to use that connection," Donatello said looking at Master Splinter. He nodded.

"Follow me," He left the kitchen and entered the screened room.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10: Contact

**Holy crap! I made it to chapter 10! I don't own TMNT!**

* * *

The room behind the screen was calming and peaceful. The floor was river stones and different room dividers were delicately placed around. Master Splinter kneeled on a large mat and motioned for me to sit in front of him. I did and he placed his hands on my temples.

**Can you hear me?** A voice whispered in my mind. I jumped out of shock.

_Um who is this? _I said uncertainly.

**Master Splinter. I am going to look for your connection and open it, once I have you will be able to enter your sister's mind and vice versa.**

_Ok I think Im ready._

I felt some pressure in the back of my head and felt my head bow. It was dark and then light burst in front of my vision. I saw a glass door and walked up to it. There was a name on the door. Kayla. I took a deep breath not sure if I should look or not. I gathered up as much courage as I could and opened the door. I saw Kayla, she hadn't changed much in the ten years she has been gone. She was in some weird tube and she looked mal nourished and sick. A shadow entered the room.

"Your family has escaped me, any idea where your beloved sister might be?" That voice, it has haunted me all my life. Shredder. Kayla looked at him and her eyes still held that courageous sparkle.

"Up your ass," She spat. I chuckled at her and saw her eyes widen a little.

"Wrong answer," He whispered and pressed a button. Kayla started writhing in pain. I started screaming at Shredder, everything I could think of and some I didn't. Shredder left and Kayla sat breathing heavy.

**I see you have opened the mental connection.** Kayla's voice echoed in my mind. I didn't know what to say. **Took you long enough.** I started to cry.

_Just ten years._ I replied, she chuckled. _God Kayla Im so sorry. I thought you ran away._

**Well technically I did but I did to protect you. **She explained.

_What do you mean?_ I asked.

**Shredder wants you, I don't know why but he does. It's nice to her your voice again little sister.**

_Ditto. You haven't changed at all._

** Neither have you. How about Jade and Amber?**

_Still the same but missing their team mate. We found four boys…_

**Ooh don't break their hearts.**

_I've saved one for you._

**Come on Harley Im not getting out of here. Shredder is probably going to get rid of me soon.**

_Im not giving you a choice you will get out and you will meet this guy. Im going to get you out no matter what it takes. That's a promise._

**Harley no don't… **but it was too late I left.

Opening my eyes I met with six worried turtle faces. They all leaned over my head while I lay on my back. I sat up and they all leaned away without saying anything. Just staring. I rubbed my eyes and noticed the streaks of tears. I swiped at them and turned to everyone else.

"WHAT!" Their staring was bothering me. I felt so guilty and I came to a decision, I can't bring them into this. Any of them, this was my fight.

"D-did you find her?" Amber stuttered out. I looked down at my feet. _Just lie you can do it._ I felt more tears fall, good, use that.

"No I didn't," My voice cracked and more tears fell.

I looked at them all, they bought it, except. Leo was staring into my eyes. He didn't believe me so I fled the room and jumped onto a high platform that was out of the way and in the dark. Pulling my knees to my chest I let the silent tears fall freely. They gushed out turning my cheeks into river banks and my legs into lakes. I heard the screen slide aside and I pushed myself further into the shadows. I gasped in surprise when I felt a strong arm around me and pulling me into him.

"It's going to be okay," Leo whispered into my ear.

I shook my head and hid my face. I didn't want him to see me cry, or through my lie. We sat in the shadows and Leo held me against him. My tears eventually slowed and I took a deep breath. Leo squeezed my shoulders and looked down at me.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded my head slowly. "Good so now you can tell me why you lied to everyone else," I looked at him alarmed.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," I tried not to show that I was lying. Leo leaned in close to me and I froze.

"Bullshit," He whispered in my ear, I shivered but refused to let go.

"I…am telling the truth," I replied.

"Still think your lying," He stated.

I stood up and turned too look at Leo. He let his arm fall to his side and stared at me. I turned on my heel and front flipped down to the main floor. It was early in the day but I just wanted it to be over. I needed to figure out how to save Kayla and I needed information. I decided to go out and find what I could. The sewers were dank and musty and the surface world wasn't much better. I headed up a fire escape and onto the roof. I moved smoothly from roof to roof and took cover near a wall. There was movement and I found a scout group of foot. I followed them at a distance to a tall building with their symbol on the front. _How did we not see this?_

I decided to head back to the lair. They would soon notice I was gone and worry. When I was passing over an ally I heard a soft weeping. Looking down I saw a little girl curled up beside a dumpster. I was gripped with internal conflict. Finally deciding I jumped down into the ally and crouched in front of the little girl.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

The little girl started, sniffed, and looked up. I braced for the running and screaming but neither happened. She looked at me with large dark green eyes. Her hair was a bright red and in pigtails. Freckles were splashed across her heart shaped face. She was wearing a large t shirt and jeans. She looked about seven years old. Im guessing she was thinking about me because she didn't answer my question for a while. At last she crossed her legs and spoke.

"No I don't think I am," Her voice was soft but strong.

"Why do you think that?" I asked. The girl looked at the concrete. "Too soon, I understand, how about your name?" The girl raised her gaze to me, calculating.

"Astrid," she replied.

"Well it's nice to meet you Astrid my name is Harley," Astrid nodded and smiled a little.

"How did you grow so big?" she asked. I looked at her.

"A bad guy used chemicals to change me," I replied. Astrid frowned while thinking.

"It's the leader of the foot isn't it?" she looked up. I was surprised.

"H-how did you know?" I asked. Astrid hesitated but seemed to think I could be trusted.

"He took my parents because they had something he needed, that was two weeks ago and Im going to get them back soon," She looked determined.

"He has my sister and Im going to get her tonight, I could see if your parents are there," I offered. Astrid smiled more but replaced it with a stubborn frown.

"Im coming with you," she stated.

* * *

**Surprise! Yet another plot twist! R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11: I still owe you a date

**Another chapter! I don't own TMNT T_T.**

* * *

"Im sorry but you can't, it's too dangerous," I said in the same stubborn tone. She reminded me of myself.

"Too bad, it's either that or I go on my own," Astrid stood and crossed her arms.

I sighed but nodded. We needed to come up with a plan. Astrid had been watching the building so she had some good information. I gave her money and she got us hot dogs. After eating Astrid climbed onto my shell and we went into the sewers to find somewhere to hatch our plan. It was late afternoon by the time we finished. Astrid agreed to stay where she was and I would get her when it was time. The walk back to the lair was short but I braced myself for what might be waiting me when I entered the front door.

**Jade's POV**

I can't believe we couldn't find Kayla. I was so sure that the mind connection would lead us right to her. Harley ran out somewhere. Probably to be alone and figure out something else to do. How can we deal with her dreams now? Will they keep happening? We all left Master Splinter's room to do our own thing. Amber and Mikey left to watch a movie, Don left to work on some new project, and Leo just left. I was going to go back to sleep when Raph moved in front of me. I blinked at him, surprised. He smirked at me.

"I owe you a date remember?" He said. I smiled a little.

"Alright what do you have in mind?" I was honestly curious.

Raphael just smirked bigger and grabbed my hand. He led me through the endless maze of sewers that were underneath New York. I don't know how this happened but we eventually came out on the statue of liberty. I looked around seeing if anyone could see us at all. I was tugged along the bass and into the statue. I started to pull back. What if people see us? Raphael seemed to read my mind.

"Don't worry nobodies here, it's closed today," He said reassuringly.

I hesitated but nodded and he continued pulling me up the statue. I walked but didn't really pay attention to where we were headed. The occasional window would pass letting me know how high we were going. The view each time got bigger and more beautiful with each window that passed. Raphael led me to the end of the stair case where he stopped. I looked at him and then at what was in front of us. It was beautiful. A single table with lunch in front of a large window. It showed the whole coast including the empire state building. I let go of Raph's hand and walked to the window. I turned and looked at Raph watching me.

"This…is amazing, how did you," I was speechless for once in my life.

"It was nothing really," he said. I moved and sat at the table and so did he.

"Thanks Raphael, I really needed this," I whispered and started to eat.

We ate in silence. It wasn't awkward but a peaceful, happy silence. I finished my lunch and sat still staring into space.

"So uh what do you like to do in your spare time?" Raphael asked. I looked at him and started laughing. "What did I say?"

"Of all the things that's what you ask me?" I managed between chuckles.

"That's what you're supposed to do on a date, get to know each other," He defended.

"Alright then, I don't really have any spare time, I am either working out or training," I explained. He looked at me incredulously. "What?" I asked.

"You don't do anything for fun?" Raph asked me.

"Training is fun," I shrugged. Now Raph laughed.

"I mean like video games and movies and exploring places for personal enjoyment," he explained. I thought for a second.

"Well I liked swinging through the trees back home," I said. Raph just shook his head and chuckled. "You need to find something actually fun, come on," He grabbed my hand again and dragged me down the statue.

"Wait where are we going?" I asked.

"To show you how to have fun," Raph laughed again and pulled me further down the statue.

We spent the rest of the day doing random activities. Each one more fun than the last. The one I most enjoyed was racing through the city. Jumping from building to building and swinging on clotheslines and fire escapes. I lost to Raphael but we were both laughing too hard to care. Once we stopped laughing we started walking back to the layer, hand in hand. Raph opened the door and we stood in the hallway not wanting this to end. I turned to face him and looked into his eyes. He was the only one who could make me feel this way. We stood in silence. Then I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. He seemed surprised but then wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back. It was my first kiss and I never thought I would find anything better. We broke apart and looked at each other before I walked into the lair and smiled back at him. I passed by the couch to go to my room to rest and saw Mikey and Amber making out. I made a disgusted face and continued walking.

"Where is Harley?" I asked no one.

"I don't know and Im starting to get worried," Leo answered making me jump.

"She's not here?" I asked him.

"No I can't find her," he said.

"Don't worry she will show up some time soon. She knows we will get worried," I reassured him. I patted his shoulder and went to take a nap.

**Harley's POV**

I stood outside the entrance to the lair and didn't know how to get in. _Shit. Way to go Harley, well it's not my fault, how is it not? It-it just knock, on the wall? No the floor, shut up. _I shook my head. Im arguing with myself, I must be going crazy. I raised a hand and knocked on the wall. It made an echoing noise like I knocked on metal, I probably did. Running footsteps were on the other side; they came to a stop on the other side.

"Who is it?" a voice echoed through the wall. I couldn't make out who it was but I rolled my eyes at the question.

"It's the Shredder and I thought it would be rude to barge into your home unannounced so I decided to knock," I said sarcastically. The wall slid open and I was pulled against someone's chest.

"I was worried about you," Leo whispered in my ear. I pulled out of his embrace.

"Im fine," I gestured to myself to make my point.

Leo looked me over, some unknown emotion in his eyes. I had seen it in others eyes before but I couldn't tell what emotion it was. After he made sure I was fine he led me into the lair. Raphael was beating up a dummy, Donatello was working on something in his trailer, Jade was nowhere to be seen, and Mikey and Amber were making out on the couch. My jaw hit the floor; I have clearly not been paying attention to what has been going on. Leo chuckled at something and I closed my mouth and gave him a confused look.

"So you are the Shredder huh?" He teased. I giggled.

"Yea can't you tell?" I posed as the Shredder.

"Very similar," Leo mused looking me over again, this time I blushed.

"Well then this Shredder is going to pillage your kitchen," I said and walked to the kitchen.

Leo followed me to the kitchen. I raised an eyebrow at him but continued searching through the fridge. Once I pulled out all the ingredients I got a pan and put it on the stove. While digging through the cupboards a bit I found a Panini press. I placed it on the counter and buttered the bread. I glanced at Leo who was watching intently.

"Do you want one?" I offered. He looked at me, then the ingredients.

"Sure," he replied.

I took out enough for two and made the bread while cooking bacon in the pan. I cut up lettuce and tomato. When the bread was done I spread mayonnaise on it. While cooking I hummed the song 'hanging by a thread' quietly to myself. I finished the sandwiches and handed one to Leo. He looked uncertain and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Im sure I haven't poisoned anything," I said. Leo chuckled a bit and took a bite of the sandwich.

"Mmmm," He closed his eyes in bliss. I giggled and took a bite of mine.

"Good?" I asked. He nodded while taking another bite, chewing slowly to savor the taste.

"What is this?" he asked me.

"BLT," I shrugged.

"This is the best sandwich I've ever eaten," Leo complimented. I blushed.

"Thanks," I muttered. We both ate our sandwiches in silence.

"What was that song you were humming?" he asked. I froze.

"Oh you heard that?" I asked.

"Ya what song was it?" he asked again.

"Hanging by a thread by Billy Talent," I said quickly.

"Do you sing?" He asked.

"Only to myself," I was blushing like crazy, no one ever heard me sing or hum. Ever.

"That's too bad," Leo let the subject drop. I looked at the time, 10:56. I yawned and stretched.

"I think I should go to bed," I said and left without saying good night.

I was already feeling guilty about leaving everyone. I entered my room to find Jade lying on her back staring at the ceiling. I sat beside her in the bed.

"When did you get in?" She asked.

"Not too long ago," I replied. We let silence fill the room, both thinking about things.

"Why didn't we leave?" Jade asked again looking at me. I shook my head.

"I don't know," I said looking at her. She had that same unknown emotion Leo had earlier in her eyes. She looked back at the ceiling.

"I kissed Raphael," She stated. I looked at her surprised, and then went back to looking ahead.

"Amber is kissing Mikey," I stated.

"Still?" Jade asked. We both shivered at how long they have been kissing.

"What do we do now?" I asked Jade.

"I don't know. Move on with our lives? Finish our training? Get married? Look for Kayla until we die?" Jade answered.

"Should we just stay here?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"We could. Amber seems happy and that's all I want, but, what do we do about Shredder? Ignore him until we can't?" We sat and thought.

I don't know when I fell asleep but I woke up with a start. It was pitch black and dead silent. Amber was on my left with her back to me, Jade on my right. I slowly got up and stepped off the bed and out of the room. The lair was creepier at night. The only light came from Donatello's trailer where he fell asleep on his work. I tip toed to the exit and slipped out without a sound. Once in the sewers I took out my bow staff and ran to where Astrid was. I found her sleeping soundly on the ground. I nudged her awake and she sat up groggily.

"It's time," I said.


	12. Chapter 12: Rescue mission

**I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

Astrid climbed onto my shell and held on while I leapt out of the man hole and onto the roof of a nearby building. It took me a little longer because of Astrid's extra weight. I moved from roof to roof sticking to shadows and we soon reached the base of the foot building. I looked at Astrid; she looked scared but nodded for me to keep going. We found a foot scout group and followed them quietly into the building. The lobby looked like a normal office building. We followed the foot into an elevator and hid on the ceiling. The ride was silent but I noticed we were headed to the top floor. The doors slid open with a ding and we were in a large entry way decorated in Japanese style. The foot stood outside a screen door for a second and entered. Astrid dropped from my shell and we stood on either side of the screen door, listening to the conversation.

"We still have to locate the other three turtles master," a voice said. I tensed; they were talking to Oroku Saki. This was the man that took my sister, that haunted my dreams all my life, that killed Koma. The sound of something breaking filled the room.

"I don't care what it takes we have to find them!" Oroku Saki's voice sent chills down my spine.

The foot exited the room without giving us a second glance and left. I had to think of a new way to find Kayla. Following the foot didn't give us much. I wracked my brains for anything while Astrid continued listening. It hit me like a speeding train. _The mental connection!_ I sat cross legged and visualized the door. It appeared in my vision and I opened it to find Kayla meditating.

_KAYLA!_ I yelled at her. Her eyes shot open and she looked around.

"Harley?" she said out loud.

_In your brain Kayla._ I rolled my eyes at her stupidity.

**Oh right heh.** She said nervously.

_Listen I need you to tell me what floor you're on._ I told her.

**Harley I tried to tell you before not to get me. Im. Not. Telling. **Kayla crossed her arms stubbornly.

_Well Im already in the building so I might as well save you while Im here. _I said sarcastically.

**WHAT! Harley you can't be here! **She said.

_Yea? Well too bad now tell me where you are. _I said getting mad. Kayla sighed.

**Im in a lab on the 32nd floor.** She hung her head in defeat.

_Ok I'll be fine Kayla, just hang in there. _She nodded and I left.

I opened my eyes and looked to see if anything had changed. Astrid stood beside me keeping watch. I stood up and she climbed onto my shell. I walked towards the elevator when the doors started to open. I leapt onto the ceiling as one of Shredder's thugs came out. He looked up in curiosity but kept moving forward. I crawled into the elevator feeling like Spiderman. The doors closed and I dropped down with a sigh of relief. The button for the 32nd floor lit up when I pushed it. To our luck no one else got on the elevator and there were no scientists in the lab, weird. Astrid dropped from my shell and we walked through the lab looking at all the different instruments and specimens. At the very back by a window was the tube that held Kayla. She wasn't there. My heart started beating wildly, she was here, she _had _to.

"Looking for something?" A cold voice cut through the silence.

I whipped around fast and glared at the shadow behind me. Astrid took a fighting stance beside me as I pulled out my bow staff. The shadow tsked and came into the light. It was the Shredder and he had Kayla in his arms. I narrowed my eyes as my vision turned red and I growled.

"Let her go," It was the voice that I made when I was seriously angry.

Shredder still had his cocky stance but I could smell the fear on him. He put Kayla down and shoved her toward me. I ran forward so fast you couldn't see me and caught her. I was going to turn and leave with Kayla and Astrid but I met glass. I placed Kayla next to me on the floor and looked at Shredder. He stood there and laughed evilly. This pissed me off even more, I let go of my control. The glass shook and cracked as I punched it. Shredder stopped laughing and I smirked at him. I punched the glass again and the tube shattered. Kayla stood up next to me and pulled out her fans.

"No take Astrid and go," I told her. Kayla nodded and tried to take Astrid out the window.

"WAIT! WHERE ARE MY PARENTS YOU MONSTER?!" Astrid screamed at Shredder. He laughed maniacally.

"I killed them! They were of no use to me," He told her.

Astrid started crying and I leapt at Shredder. He blocked all of my attacks with my bow staff so I threw it aside and used my hands. I punched him in the stomach and he flew across the room. I raced to him with super speed and he raised his claws. He brought them down and they were blocked by my forearm. Not even a scratch was left. Shredder looked incredulously at me. I picked him up by the front of his armor.

"You touch my family again you bastard and I will personally deliver you to hell," I threated before shoving his head through the brick wall.

I took a deep breath and the red faded from my vision. I picked up my bow staff and jumped out the window and onto the roof where Kayla was waiting. I hugged her tightly and we both started crying. When we broke apart we stared at each other and I picked up Astrid who was crying her eyes out. Poor girl, I know what it feels like. Kayla and I jumped across New York's roofs until we reached the lair. The sun was rising, I hope everyone is awake. Kayla knocked because my arms were full with Astrid. Many footsteps sounded on the other side. We both braced for when the door would open.

**Shredder's POV**

She is stronger than I had ever imagined. I hope I can convince her to join me because if she doesn't then I have to kill her. I switched to my human exoskeleton. How to convince her? Brainwash? Force? Black mail? First I must find her.

"Stockman!" I called. A tube with a brain and a single eyeball entered my office.

"Yes master Shredder?" a voice echoed from it.

"I need you to find those turtles as soon as you can!" I said. Stockman left the room. I will have your power Harley, even if I have to take it for myself.


	13. Chapter 13: Explanations and realization

**Okay so long anticipated chapter. Hope you LOVE it! I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

**Harley's POV**

The door of the lair opened to reveal six turtles, all with weapons out, all with equal looks of surprise. There was a collective gasp. I guess they weren't expecting what they saw. Nun chucks and a pair of Sais hit the floor. Amber burst into tears and both her and Jade ran into Kayla's arms. Kayla sobbed into their shoulders and I smiled at them. The guys were all flabbergasted and stood there jaws dropped. I pushed the hugging, crying group into the lair and onto the couch. The guys still stood in the doorway. I tried to put Astrid down but she refused to let go of me.

"Can you pick those up for me?" I asked them motioning to the discarded weapons.

One of them picked up the weapons and the rest moved by the couch. I sat in a chair by the couch and rubbed Astrid's back as she silently cried into my shoulder. On the couch Jade sat beside Kayla who sat in the middle with Ambers head on her lap. The guys still stared at all of us, not able to speak. Jade then turned to me.

"What. The. Hell," she started. I looked down.

"I don't know where to start," I said.

"How about lying to us about not finding Kayla?!" Jade started to yell. I sighed.

"Shredder had her and I wasn't about to let you all go and die or get captured and tortured," I looked at Jade who turned to Kayla.

"Shredder had you?" Jade said.

"I left because Shredder was onto where we were so I let myself get captured to lead him away from you guys and especially Harley," Kayla looked at me.

"Why Harley?" Jade asked.

"Im not sure but it can't be for something good," Kayla said gravely.

"He's not getting her," Leo said snapping out of his shock. I smiled and blushed at his comment. Kayla looked at him and then the rest of the turtles as if just noticing them. She looked at me.

"These are the four boys I told you about, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael, and Donatello," I pointed to each turtle in turn. Kayla's eyes lingered on Donatello who blushed a little and looked down.

"Okay so Im guessing since you are here you got in and out fine?" Jade continued.

"Not really, I ended up fighting Shredder but all is good now!" I quickly finished while everyone looked at me. Astrid stopped crying and sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Who is that?" Jade looked at Astrid.

"Astrid," Astrid replied while sticking out her tongue.

"Why is she here?" Jade asked getting angry.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Astrid replied.

"Because I can," Jade said snottily.

"Well Im here because I can," Astrid snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"I found her in an alley, Shredder took her parents and she helped me out but he killed her parents so she is staying with me," I said. Astrid didn't cry but took a deep breath.

"So we are adopting her?" Amber asked sitting up. I looked down at Astrid.

"I guess so," I said. Amber jumped up squealing.

"Oh I've always wanted a little sister!" she said taking Astrid and giving her a hug. Astrid returned the hug and sat beside Amber on the couch.

I stood up and chuckled watching everyone talking. Donatello and Kayla were in their own world, Jade was talking to Mikey and Raph, and Amber and Astrid were getting to know each other. I smiled and left for the bridge. I wanted to stretch out my tired muscles. I reached the bridge and stretched out some then balanced on my hands on the railing with my eyes closed.

"I thought you would be talking to your sister," a voice said in front of me. I opened my eyes to see Leo.

"I don't want to butt in on her and Donatello," I replied and tilted my head curiously. "Why are you over here?" Leo rubbed his neck nervously.

"I just wanted to see what you were doing," he said. I got down and looked into his eyes.

"That's not all," I noted.

There was that same emotion in his eyes, the one I couldn't tell what it was. Then it hit me, love, that emotion was love. My eyes widened a bit at the realization. Leo was trying to stutter out some stupid excuse but I wasn't listening. I watched the way his lips moved to shape the words he was saying. I then leaned in and wrapped my arms around his neck staring into his eyes. He stopped talking and looked at my lips. Leo then dipped his head and crushed his lips against mine wrapping his arms around my waist. I pulled him closer and tickled his neck with my fingers. His tongue swiped across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. His tongue explored my mouth and wrestled with mine. We pulled away for air and he leaned his fore head against mine, we both smiled at each other.

"I came to tell you I love you," Leo whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

Leo kissed me again. This was the best day ever. We all ended up watching a movie together. Everyone sat with their boyfriends, most making out. Kayla and Donnie were both sharing a love seat deep in conversation. Astrid sat in my lap because she trusted me the most. I sat next to Leo on the floor and we chuckled at the disgusted looks Astrid would give the other couples. She and I would comment on the movie together and laugh. It was nice to have a younger sister; it helped fill the void Koma left behind. Astrid fell asleep against my chest and I fell asleep against Leo's shoulder. He put his arm around me and I snuggled in closer.

* * *

**Holy cow didn't see that coming! I write like a ninja! Anyways hoped you enjoyed it and i can't wait to read your reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14: Happy ever after?

**Hope you love this chapter too! I think it's one of my favorites. I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

In the morning I woke up with Leo holding me against him and Astrid gone. I sighed, kissed Leo's cheek, and went to look for Astrid. I passed by my room and heard tiny snores and saw her curled up in the bed. I smiled, she looked peaceful. I left for the kitchen and pulled out bowls and pans and made everyone omelets. Leo walked in and kissed my fore head before sitting at the table and starting to eat. I rolled my eyes at him and went to wake up the others. Astrid grumbled but left for the kitchen. The others got up and groggily headed to the kitchen. I sat beside Leo and Astrid. Master Splinter entered the kitchen and raised his eyebrows at the two extra guests but sat and ate in silence. When we were finished Master Splinter left for his room and I decided on what to do today.

"We need to find another place to stay," I announced. Everyone looked at me, shocked. I rolled my eyes.

"Not because we don't want to stay but it is getting a bit too crowded down here," I gestured to everyone crammed at the table.

"Good idea," Kayla mumbled and yawned "I can barely move my elbows," she complained.

"You'll still visit right?" Mikey asked. We all looked at him as if he were stupid.

"Of course we will!" Amber said. I turned to Astrid.

"We also need to get you stuff," I said she nodded.

"We have disguises we can lend you," Leo said. I thanked him and stood up.

"Im going to see if I can find somewhere," I said, everybody nodded and I left the kitchen.

"WAIT!" Astrid called. I turned and looked at her "I want to come too!" I smiled.

"Okay come on," I said.

Astrid smiled and jumped onto my back. We left the lair and moved to the roof tops. The day was nice and silent. We scanned the city, mainly looking for any type of forest. Just outside the city limits there was a beautiful forest with huge trees and a small lake in the middle. It was perfect, the sun seemed to give everything an almost fairy tale look. Astrid and I sat by the lake and I started to train her because she wanted to learn. At first she was slow and fell but soon she was doing back flips and swinging through the trees like I was when I was younger. The sun was setting and we were talking while watching the fireflies drift around.

"What kind of music do you like?" Astrid asked.

"I like a little of everything but my favorite band has to be Billy Talent," I told her.

"I don't think I have ever heard them before, can you sing for me?" she looked at me. I shook my head.

"I don't like to sing to other people," I said. Astrid pouted.

"Please? My parents always used to sing to me," her eyes started to water. I sighed and started to sing.

I finished and looked over to see Astrid had fallen asleep. I smiled and saw the lake light up. It was amazing, it really felt like magic. I stood up and picked up Astrid. The wind whipped my face as I ran back to the sewers. I stopped in an alley and looked around, I felt like I was being watched. Astrid shifted in my arms and I decided to keep going, though I looked over my shoulder the whole way back.

**Stockman's POV**

Perfect. My mutant tracker has caught the one I am looking for. She is different from her friends and even those other four turtles. I would love to be able to take a closer look at this one. I moved to Master Shredder's office. I hate him, he took everything from me and all I can do is his every bidding. It sickens me.

"What news do you have for me Stockman?" Shredder asked.

"I-I found the turtle you were looking for master," I replied. He smiled evilly.

"Excellent, it seems you are useful after all Stockman," Shredder complimented.

"I would love to look at the genetic makeup of this specimen, she is different from the others," I said.

"You will have your chance Stockman, but first we must see where her loyalties lie," he said. I bowed and left.

**Leo's POV**

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"That's like the tenth time in a minute you've asked that," Harley replied dragging me forward with a hand covering my eyes.

"Well just tell me," I reasoned.

"Doesn't the word surprise mean anything to you?" she asked.

"Well it normally means ambush or surprise attack," I could almost feel her rolling her eyes.

"Whatever, were here anyways," she took her hand away from my eyes.

I stared in awe at where we were. It was a beautiful forest but it was the lake in the middle that caught my attention. It wasn't too big or too small with lily pads splashed around. The bottom of the lake was glowing different colours, it was beautiful. I was glad when Harley came back and dragged me out the door immediately after. I turned my head to find her right next to me. She kissed me but pulled away too soon and gave me a devilish smile. Harley kissed me again before running to a ledge on the lake. I watched as Harley pulled out her bow staff and balanced on it in the middle of the lake. She stuck her tongue out at me and smiled, she played me! I stood up and ran to the ledge. Harley giggled.

"Can't get me!" she called as she wiggled and almost fell into the lake.

That gave me an idea and I ran to the opposite end of the lake. Harley watched warily what I was doing. I broke off a branch and weighed it in my hand. I turned and grinned evilly at her.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way," I said. She gave me a stubborn look.

"Hah! Like you could get me!" She called. I shrugged.

"Your choice," and I threw the branch.

It connected with her bow staff and it started to fall to the ledge. I ran as fast as I could and reached the ledge in time to catch Harley in my arms. She clung to me in fear of falling. I laughed and she frowned at me.

"That was mean," she said.

"No teasing me was mean," I said "and dangerous," I muttered in her ear.

"Maybe Im just danger prone," Harley said. I leaned in towards her face and hovered just above her lips.

"Maybe you are," I said.

I brushed my lips across hers and she shivered in pleasure. I smirked and kissed her lightly; she threw her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. Harley opened her mouth and I explored her mouth with my tongue. She tasted like lemon suckers. We pulled apart for air and I kissed my way down her jaw and her neck, sucking softly. I hit a spot near the base of her neck and she froze and moaned. I moved back up and kissed her again. Harley pulled away and snuggled against my neck.

"I love you," she said. I kissed her head.

"I love you to," I sat down and we both looked out at the lake.

I would never give this up for anything. Harley was like a missing puzzle piece I needed. I loved having her in my arms. I looked out over the lake while Harley traced the lines in my palm. The night was peaceful and cool with the occasional animal scurrying through the woods. I sighed contentedly and smiled down at Harley. She had a question in her beautiful eyes.

"What is it?" I murmured.

"Tell me more about yourself," she said.

"What do you want to know?" I asked a little surprised at her question. She thought for a little, scrunching up her nose.

"What is your favorite colour?" she looked at me. I smirked.

"Blue,"

"Favorite food?"

"Pizza,"

"Favorite movie?"

"Has to be…Karate kid," she rolled her eyes.

"Favorite band?"

"Not sure,"

"Why not?"

"I don't know, I don't listen to music much," she shook her head.

"If you could go anywhere where would you go?"

"Japan,"

"Have you ever wanted to do anything besides being a ninja?"

"Nope,"

"Really?"

"Yea, have you?" she looked away blushing "Come on, you can tell me,"

"You're going to laugh," I smiled wondering what it was. I bent my head to hers and looked deep into her eyes.

"Please?" I asked. She sighed and looked away again.

"When I was younger I thought about maybe running off to the circus because I loved gymnastics and acrobatics," I unsuccessfully held in my laughter. Harley frowned and stood up.

"Oh come on you have to admit it is pretty funny," I said, she smiled a little.

"We should probably go back," Harley held her hand out to me. I took it and we walked to the tree line, leaving her bow staff in the lake. Once there we stopped and she looked at me happily.

"You're on my turf now," she said before jumping into a tree. I walked into the trees and spun around looking for her. She hung upside down in front of my face. "BOO!" I jumped back.

Harley disappeared back into the foliage laughing. I kept walking, looking and listening for her. I started to get worried when I couldn't find her. I stopped to search the trees again when I felt hands under my arms and I was lifted into the tree tops. I stood unsteadily on a branch with Harley next to me. She laughed before jumping behind me to grab the branch I was standing on and swinging herself forward into another tree. I have never seen her this happy, I watched as she flipped and swung on the branches. Harley stopped while balancing upside down on her hands. She turned to me.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked.

"Um I don't know if I can do this," I was leaning against the trunk for support.

"You just have to try, it will come naturally," she said still upside down.

"I don't-"

"Trust me," she interrupted. I nodded and hesitated before jumping to a branch in front of me. I swung forward and landed nimbly on another branch.

"I did it!" I shouted

Harley giggled and swung to another branch. We traveled laughing through the trees and soon were racing through the city. I reached the end of a building and looked back to see Harley stopped. I ran back to her wondering what was wrong, she had her eyes closed.

"Harley?" I asked uncertainly.

* * *

**Ah cliffhangers. An authors best friend. Anyways I was going to end the chapter after Stockman's POV but I just had to put Leo and Harley's date in there. By the way I apologize for the bad flirting I'm not really good at that stuff. R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15: Something else happens

**I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

**Harley's POV**

The wind whistled in my ears as I raced Leo back to the lair. It was the most fun I had in ages. Of course something had to ruin it.

**Harley.** I heard a voice in my head, that voice; I felt my vision start to tint red. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down.

"Harley?" I heard Leo ask "are you okay?"

"I should hope not," the same voice said only outside my head.

"Shredder!" Leo shouted. I heard him swear, we both didn't have our weapons. There was the sound of a fight and soon someone choking.

"Your girlfriend doesn't care enough to help you, how sad," Shredder mocked.

That did it. I lost my self-control and opened my eyes, my vision blood red, I glared at Shredder. Faster than a bullet I shot to them and grabbed his arm. Leo looked at me surprised. I crushed Shredder's arm and he released Leo who fell gasping to the ground.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me and my family," I growled.

"I came to give you a proposition," Shredder said.

"Not interested," I spat at him, he tsked.

"Not even going to hear it? Where are your manners?" He mocked. I growled at him.

"Right here," I punched him in the chest so hard he flew over four buildings.

My vision immediately cleared and I knelt down beside Leo. He looked at me, fear in his eyes. I moved to touch him and he flinched. Tears filled my eyes; I never wanted anyone to see me like that. Leo was too weak to get back on his own. The tears started flowing down my cheeks.

"Im sorry," I whispered before knocking Leo out.

I carried him back, struggling under his dead weight. Stumbling to the lair entrance I knocked and readjusted my hold on Leo. Jade opened the door and seeing my face looked at Leo.

"Is he-"

"No just unconscious but he needs medical help," I interrupted.

Jade called Raphael and he carried Leo to the couch. Donatello looked him over while I explained what happened to him. Jade and Kayla both looked at me, they could tell that wasn't the whole story. They dragged me into the kitchen and demanded the whole truth. I told them and fresh tears rolled down my face. Their hard faces softened and Kayla held onto me while I cried into her neck. Once I calmed down Kayla gave me to Jade and left the kitchen. When I couldn't do it Kayla took charge. Jade led me out into the main room and left me to grab all of our stuff. I heard Kayla talking to the others in a protective and pissed off voice.

"We are leaving right now," She said.

"What! Why?" Donatello asked. Kayla's voice softened some.

"Something happened with Harley and Leonardo. We can't stay because of it, but we are just moving into the woods Harley found, you can visit whenever you want," she explained.

I shakily stood and someone grabbed my hand. I looked down, shocked to see Astrid looking up at me.

"That jerk doesn't know what he just ruined," Astrid looked at me with love; she didn't act like Leo did when I faced Shredder last time.

I smiled a little and picked up Astrid giving her a hug. Jade came out with our stuff and nodded to Kayla. Astrid climbed over my shoulder and onto my shell. I walked to the exit and watched my sister's say good bye. Jade and Raph just said a quick good bye and Jade joined me. Kayla and Donatello hugged and Mikey kissed Amber. Before walking out Jade turned back to the guys.

"Come visit tomorrow," she called and followed us into the sewers.

The run to the forest was quiet but as soon as we were at the lake Amber asked us why we left. Everyone looked uneasily at me. Jade sighed and angrily told Amber what I had told her earlier. Once she finished Amber exploded.

"HE WHAT!" she screamed.

"I KNOW!" Jade yelled with her. They could be so much alike sometimes.

"I JUST WANT TO…TO PUNCH HIS FACE IN!" Amber yelled. We all looked at her bewildered and started laughing.

"I love you guys!" Kayla laughed. Amber looked at us and then joined in. After a while it became hard to breathe.

"Okay, okay we should go to bed," I said. Everyone agreed and we all curled up beside the lake.

**Shredder's POV**

I will have to force Harley to side with me, but how? She seems to love her family very much. Aha! The idea was perfect. She will be putty in my hands. Have fun with whatever freedom you have left Harley.

**TMNT's POV**

There was a collective depressed feeling around the room now that the girls were gone. Mikey sat in a chair deflated; he didn't even try to brighten up the mood. Raphael tried to work out but gave up; it didn't feel the same without Jade making fun of him. Donatello constantly checked Leo's condition because he was bored. He missed his conversations with Kayla about random topics. All three thought about what could have happened to have made them leave so hastily. Eventually they all left for their rooms and tried to sleep but all failed. Leo woke up with a start and looked at the familiar shapes that formed his home. He was confused but the memory of what happened filled his mind.

"Harley," he croaked and rushed to her room.

She was gone. They all were, but Leo refused to believe it. He rushed into the kitchen expecting her to be asleep on the counter, then he checked the pool, then the training area. Tears filled his eyes and he fell to his knees whispering he was sorry. How could he do that to her? The memory of Harley with tears rolling down her cheeks filled his mind and made him cry harder. It was all his fault.

Donatello woke up excited; today they were going to see the girls. He practically skipped downstairs to check on Leo. He wasn't on the couch so Donny went to look for him. He eventually found Leo lying in the training area staring at the ceiling. Donny sat next to Leo, he was muttering something.

"All my fault, all my fault," Leo repeatedly said. Donny became worried.

"What's your fault?" he asked his younger brother. Leo sat up fast and looked at Donny.

"Where are the girls?" he asked.

"They moved out last night saying something happened between you and Harley…what happened?" Donny asked.

Leo sighed and told Donny what he remembered. Raphael and Michelangelo came downstairs and listened to Leonardo's explanation. Mikey explained what happened when Harley had brought Leo home. Leonardo felt terrible. His three brothers comforted Leo and said they were going to visit the girls today. Leo jumped up and dragged the other three out the door.

* * *

**Oh my glob you guys! Drama bomb! (adventure time reference). R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16: Problems get solved

**I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

**Kayla's POV**

I woke up and looked around. The sun shone on the lake surface and Harley who was balanced on her bow staff, meditating. I felt bad for her. Jade explained to me what had been going on. Harley was always careful with whom she trusted and I was told it became worse since I left. Even when I was there she wouldn't let anyone touch her Katanas, and Leo treated her that way. I would expect Harley to meditate for at least a month. Astrid woke up and saw Harley too.

"What is she doing?" Astrid asked me. She was a lot like Harley. Sweet with a lot of attitude, careful, tough but sensitive.

"Meditating," I replied.

"What is that?" she asked again.

"It is a sort of mental limbo where you can think about problems and be in a safe environment, it helps keep you from going crazy," I explained.

"How long will she do that?" Astrid asked.

"Hard to tell, maybe a day, maybe a week, most likely about a month," I replied. Astrid stood up angry.

"NO! She can't!" Astrid ran to Harley.

"ASTRID!" I yelled running after her.

Astrid was about to jump into the lake. I grabbed her around the waist and held as tight as I could while she struggled and fought. She was screaming at me while trying to get away. I guess we woke up everyone else because they came over and helped me calm Astrid down.

"Astrid listen to me," Jade said meeting her furious gaze "Harley is already gone, if you try to wake her up she will stay like that forever," Astrid started to cry.

"But I need her!" she whimpered.

Astrid walked to the edge closest to Harley and sat down. We watched her from a distance as she got into the same position as Harley and closed her eyes. I walked over to Astrid and stood in front of her. She scrunched up her face in concentration.

"What are you doing Astrid?" I asked gently.

"Im meditating until Harley wakes up!" Astrid stated stubbornly.

I tried to convince Astrid out of it but she ignored me. I sighed and walked back to the others. They both looked back at me and we all collectively decided on building the tree house. I looked back at Harley and Astrid and wished there was something I could do. I collected grass and leaves and wove it into roofs for the different rooms we were going to make. I finished and started looking for anyone who needed help. A scream of rage split the peaceful wood and I started running to the source. When I got there I expected to see Jade being angry but to my surprise it was Amber struggling to break Jade's hold on her. The boys were forming a turtle wall in front of Leo. I ran in front of Amber.

"Amber calm down, Harley wouldn't be happy if you did this and you know that," I said soothingly.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Amber yelled ignoring me.

"Amber!" I said, she ignored me again.

"SHE TRUSTED YOU AND YOU JUST-"

"AMBER CALM YOUR ASS DOWN THIS ISNT HELPING OUR SITUATION!" I yelled over her. She looked at me surprised but still angry.

"Take a walk and calm down," Jade muttered to Amber who pulled out of Jade's grip and walked away but not before fingering us all. Mikey started to go after her but Jade stopped him. "Wait for her to calm down she is unpredictable when she's angry," Mikey nodded but looked sad.

"Um why don't I bring you to base camp?" I suggested. Donny caught up with me and I grabbed his hand, he squeezed and I squeezed back.

"Where is Harley?" Leo asked. I looked at him and he flinched.

"You can't talk to her," I said.

"No I wanted to apologize," he told me. I shook my head.

"You literally can't talk to her," I repeated.

We exited the trees to the lake. The boys saw Harley and Astrid and I sighed.

"Why is Astrid sitting there?" Donny asked. I sighed again.

"Astrid is meditating until Harley wakes up, she didn't take her being gone too well," I said. Donny squeezed my hand again.

"Can we help you with anything?" he asked.

"Well we are trying to build a house," Jade mentioned.

The boys helped us to build our new house. Amber soon came back which put Mikey in a good mood and Mikey's good mood put Amber in a good mood. They each helped us build our own rooms and Leo worked on the living room. We separated each room into a different building with bridges connecting each one. By the end of the day we finished our rooms except for Harley's, the living room, bathroom, kitchen, and training room. We also built a bridge over the lake. Donny and I were hanging out in my room that I filled with plants and electronics. We were talking about the types of trees in the area when Amber and Mikey came back with pizza. After we ate I took a plate out to the bridge on the lake where Leo was.

"Hey," I said gently. Leo still jumped and looked relatively scared at my presence.

"Are you going to yell at me?" he asked me. I shook my head and gave him the pizza; he muttered his thanks but didn't eat it.

"Harley will never forgive herself if you starve," I said.

"I can't believe I caused so many problems, Im sorry," he apologized. I laughed and he looked at me hurt.

"No, no Im not laughing at your apology, I appreciate it very much but you're not responsible for what has happened," I said. He looked at me confused.

"How am I not?" He asked.

"Well you did start it but Harley does this whenever there is something too emotional for her, we are used to it," I pointed at Astrid "but Astrid isn't so this is her way of coping with it, being stubborn, and Amber is just being protective. She doesn't like seeing Harley like this," I explained.

"Even if that is I still regret the way I acted. It's just that it was scary seeing her that powerful," Leo confessed.

"It was scary for us all; it's something Harley does when she is angry enough. All of her abilities are heightened and she becomes an unstoppable power, she would tip the scales of any side…she's…on," oh my god. That's why Shredder wants her. Leo waved his hand in front of my face.

"Are you okay?" he asked uncertainly.

"OH MY GOD THANK YOU!" I yelled hugging him. I realized what I was doing and pulled away hastily. "Sorry," I muttered before running back to the tree house. I burst into the living room.

"HE WANTS HER FOR HER POWER!" I yelled happily. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"What are you talking about?" Donny asked.

"Did you hit your head or something?" Jade added. Raphael snickered.

"Shredder wants Harley for her power," I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What power?" Raphael asked. Amber's eyes widened.

"Oh my god she is right," Amber said. Jade looked between us.

"WHAT POWER?!" she yelled. I turned to her and rolled my eyes.

"Remember how when we were younger and you pissed her off so much-"

"She up rooted that giant tree and tried to hit me with it?" Jade finished, I nodded.

"Im sorry but WHAT?" Donatello asked. Raphael put a protective arm around Jade.

"Whenever Harley is angry enough all of her abilities are heightened, speed, strength, smarts, everything. She is so powerful that if she is under Shredder's control…" I let them finish it in their heads.

"Holy shit," Donny said. I sat down next to him.

"Im just happy to finally know why he wants her, but he won't find her here," I said. Donny smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I smiled back and leaned against him.

"So you were almost flattened by a tree?" Raphael finally asked. Jade snorted.

"I was almost flattened by a tree five times, thrown so far I hit a mountain twice, and was almost turned inside out," she said proudly. We all shuddered at the last one.

"What about you two?" Raphael asked. I held both hands up.

"I never pissed her off that much," I said. Amber shuddered.

"I was hung upside down by my toes for two days and was forced to eat the biggest bug she could find," Amber shuddered again and Mikey held her tighter while we all laughed.

"What about you guys? Any stories from the sewers?" I asked.

"I wrestled an alligator," Raphael said while flexing his muscles. Donny rolled his eyes.

"More like tried to but had to have Leo save your shell," Donny said. We all snickered.

"We stopped an alien invasion," Mikey said. Jade, Amber, and I all looked shocked.

"Really?" Amber asked.

"Of course not!" Jade scoffed.

"I don't believe it!" I said. So the boys started to tell us the story.

**Astrid's POV**

How can this happen? I had a really great life. Then Shredder ruined it, but I did meet Harley. Now that's gone too, I hate this. Meditating actually became easier the longer I did it. I keep coming in and out. When I came out I heard Kayla and Leo talking. I stopped and listened. I couldn't catch what they were saying and it frustrated me. I tried to lose myself again until Kayla yelled and ran back to the tree house I heard them building all day. I opened my eyes a little. Leo was sitting on the bridge railing, a plate of pizza next to him. My stomach involuntarily growled. I clutched my abdomen, I hadn't eaten all day. Leo leaned forward on the bridge away from the pizza. I slowly crawled over to the bridge and climbed on the outside of the railing. Leo was too busy with his thoughts so I sat on the railing and started eating the pizza, watching him. He sighed with his shoulders slouched, he looked defeated and lonely.

"You miss her," I stated. Leo tensed and whirled around but relaxed when he saw it was me.

"I thought you were meditating until Harley woke up," he said. I shrugged.

"I don't always make the best decisions in the moment, plus, I didn't think meditating meant no food," I replied he chuckled and leaned next to me on the railing.

"Do you think she will forgive me?" he asked. I looked deep into his eyes.

"I think it's more if you will forgive and accept her. She blames herself for something she can't control, she needs you more than you would think," I said knowingly.

"Your pretty smart for a seven year old," he said. I frowned at him.

"Im six, Im just big for my age," I corrected.

"Sorry," I looked at the setting sun.

"You apologize a lot," I noted. Leo looked like he was about to apologize again but stopped himself. I finished the slice I was eating and gave Leo the last one. He ate slowly while staring at Harley. I gave him a sympathetic glance. "Staring at her won't bring her back," I said gently.

"I know, I just wish there was a way we could talk to her," he said. I smiled as an idea graced my brain.

"Maybe there is!" I said.

I jumped down grabbed the pizza plate in one hand and Leo's hand in the other. We made it to the tree house and climbed the rope ladder. Everyone was in the living room and I burst in with Leo in tow.

* * *

**Well there is chapter 16. R&R!**


	17. Chapter 17: Kayla in wonderland

**Here is chapter 17! I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

**Kayla's POV**

The boys were getting to the part where Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo save Donny from the Triceriton leader when Astrid ran into the room with Leonardo behind her. I looked at Astrid surprised; she was supposed to be meditating. The glint of the plate I left for Leonardo caught my eye and I understood that she got hungry. Amber and Jade groaned at the interruption, I was a little relieved. I didn't like hearing about bad things happening to Donny.

"What is it Astrid?" I asked turning to see her better.

"I just had an amazing idea!" Astrid announced. We waited for her to start but she seemed to be waiting for us.

"And this idea is?" Jade prompted.

"Well Leo said he wanted to just talk to Harley instead of her waking up so I thought we can talk to her!" she explained. We all looked at her as if she were crazy.

"What? How?" Amber voiced my thoughts. Astrid rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"Your mental connection," she said. My eyes widened, I hadn't thought about that. I looked warily at Astrid.

"It might not work," I told her. "I don't want to get your hopes up if it doesn't," Astrid eagerly nodded.

"Don't worry I won't," she was lying; I could see it in her eyes.

I nodded and moved from my place next to Donny onto the floor. Crossing my legs I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. Secretly I hoped it would work as much as Astrid did. I could feel the tension pressing in on me. Sighing exasperatedly I left for the bridge across the lake. Once there and sure no one followed me I relaxed and called forth the door with Harley's name on it. When I walked through it all I saw was mist. I walked forward looking for Harley. After fruitlessly searching I called out for her.

**Harley!** No answer. **Harley it's me Kayla! Come out!** Still no answer. **Marco! **I called in a last attempt.

_Polo!_ A small voice answered happily. I ran to the source and saw a six year old Harley giggling. I reached out to touch her but another voice stopped me. _I wouldn't do that if I were you._ I whipped around to see Harley.

**Harley?** I asked uncertainly, it didn't sound like her.

_No Im intelligence. _The Harley said obnoxiously. I was getting freaked out.

**What?** Intelligence rolled her eyes.

_I am a part of Harley, the intelligent one. _She explained slowly.

**Can you take me to the real Harley?** I asked.

_Not like I have anything better to do._ I followed intelligence farther into the mist. The giggling Harley followed us. After a little bit intelligence seemed to notice the little Harley. _What are you doing virginity? _Intelligence asked.

_She is obviously following you, jeez Intelligence I thought you would be more…intelligent. _A snarky voice answered. Intelligence spun around.

_More intelligent than you Attitude! _ Intelligence shouted. Intelligence and Attitude started yelling at each other. Virginity started to cry loudly, before I could do anything a softer voice cut through the mist as another Harley appeared.

_Stop it you guys! You're making Virginity cry! You really should be nicer to each other. _The new Harley said.

_No one cares Love!_ Attitude yelled.

_Actually a lot of people care._ Another Harley stepped out.

_Shut up Logic!_ Attitude yelled again.

_Don't talk to my friend like that!_ Intelligence yelled at Attitude.

_Oh I love a good fight! _Yet another Harley appeared.

_Please stop fighting!_ Love said. Everyone ignored her and kept on yelling at each other. Virginity cried harder.

_Of course everyone is fighting._ A Harley appeared with tears flowing down her face.

_No Sadness don't think that way!_ Love pleaded.

_Ya not everything is as gloomy as you make it out to be._ A Harley hugged Sadness.

_Thank you Kindness!_ Love trilled. I grasped my head as an overwhelming headache consumed me. It was all too much.

_SHUT UP_! A voice shouted over all the others. _STOP FIGHTING AND SEPARATE. NOW!_ All the Harleys scurried off in different directions. I looked up to see Harley, the real one seething in front of me.

**Harley?** I asked uncertainly.

_Kayla? What the hell are you doing here!_ Harley looked pissed, shit.

**Well I was sent on a mission to talk to you.** I explained.

_Who sent you?_ She demanded.

**Astrid.** Harley's expression softened.

_Follow me; it will be easier to talk without PRYING EARS! _She yelled the last part.

Only then did I notice all the Harleys watching us. They retracted some but did not leave; they were all staring at me curiously. It was seriously creepy seeing all of these Harleys and yet they weren't the real Harley. Was my sister crazy? Or was this how most minds were? My head ache became stronger the more I thought about it. I slowly nodded and followed my younger sister deeper into her mind.

**Donatello's POV**

Kayla left to go talk to Harley on the bridge. Astrid was practically bouncing where she sat. Her enthusiasm seemed to be filling the room and affecting everyone. We sat silent for a couple of minutes when Amber asked us to continue the story. It sounded better when Leo told it anyways. Everyone was too involved in the story to notice how much time had passed. I looked out one of the large windows, it was dark out and Kayla hadn't come back yet. I stood up and everybody looked at me.

"Im just going to check on Kayla," I said.

Everyone nodded and I walked out onto the platform outside the large room. The night was peaceful but certainly not quiet. Night animals called through the darkness. It was truly beautiful, why didn't we live here? I jumped down and walked casually over to the lake. Kayla was sitting cross legged in the middle of the bridge with her head bowed. I sat behind her and decided to wait until she woke up. Soon after I fell asleep.

**Kayla's POV**

I followed Harley deeper into the mist. It swirled and moved along with us. When Harley reached where ever we were going the mist parted to reveal large wooden doors. I stared at the doors in awe. How did I not see these? Harley chuckled at my face and led the way through them. We appeared on a platform above a beautiful rainforest surrounding a waterfall.

**H-how did you find this place?** I asked.

_It's my mind I can make it whatever I want. _Harley replied sitting on the edge of the platform.

**What was going on with the-er-other Harleys?**

_Oh that's just how I see different parts of me. Each emotion is its own person in my mind. _Harley shrugged. _So Astrid sent you?_ She said.

**Ya she didn't take you being gone to well**. I replied. Harley hung her head.

_I know that now that Astrid is with us I can't just disappear like I normally do. _She said. I nodded.

**You are the only one she trusts and the one she needs. **I told her.

_I know it's just Im not sure that I can face Leo after what he saw. _Harley confessed. I shook my head in disagreement.

**He saw who you were and it's a little scary the first time. It was for all for us, he is actually here. He wants to apologize; he regrets the way he acted. **I told her, her eyes widened.

_Really?_ She asked disbelieving.

**He loves you.** I said.I stood up. **I should go back, but, you should wake up soon. Life is not as scary as you think it is.** Harley nodded.

_I'll show you out._ I nodded and followed Harley back out the large wooden doors. Once we were at the glass door she turned to me. _I will come out soon, I promise. _I smiled and we hugged. When I pulled away something ran into me and hugged my legs. I looked down and saw Virginity. I patted her head and when she let go Love tackled me to the ground.

**Harley? Help**? Harley just laughed.

_You're their sister too. I'll see you later. _She walked away.

After I finally hugged all of Harley's emotions, Sadness cried on my shoulder for a couple of minutes, I walked back through the glass door. I woke up back in my body that was aching from my position. I looked around with tired eyes, the sun had set and the lake glowed. Bioluminescent Algae, it was beautiful. I turned around and saw Donny had fallen asleep against the railing. I crawled over and leaned against his chest. His arms surrounded me and he kissed the top of my head.

"Welcome back," he murmured. I chuckled and fell asleep against him.

I was sleeping quite peacefully. I couldn't stop thinking about how Harley's mind was and if I was like that. I felt Donny breathing slowly underneath me. Im happy Harley saved me from Shredder, happy she was so stubborn to bring me to meet Donny. The sun started to shine through my eyelids and I opened them a little yawning. I sat up when something jumped onto me and I was slammed onto my shell.

"Holy shit!" I yelled and saw Astrid sitting on my stomach.

"What what happened?!" Donny yelled fully awake.

"Did you talk to her?!" Astrid called happily.

"Yes I did," I said.

"What did she say?! Is she waking up?!" Astrid yelled at me.

"She said she will soon," I replied.

Astrid smiled hugely before jumping off me and flipping to the tree house. I rested my head on the bridge while Donny chuckled. I looked at him and sat up.

"What?" I asked, he shook his head.

"It's just funny how excited Astrid is," he explained. I laughed and stood up.

"Come on," I offered him my hand and we left for the house.

We climbed the rope ladder that led to the kitchen. I looked towards the living room and saw Astrid bouncing around and everyone else waking up grumbling. I laughed at them and started on breakfast. We all sat on the balconies eating eggs and bacon and making small conversation. Astrid ate really fast and ran to wait for Harley. I looked to my left at Leo who was eating silently.

"I thought you would be like Astrid," I commented elbowing him.

"Im not sure I would be the first person Harley would want to see," He replied.

"I think you would be the only person she would want to see," I disagreed.

"Did she tell you that?" Amber chimed in.

"No but I could see it in her face," I replied.

"You actually saw her? What was it like in her mind?" Jade asked. I shivered a little.

"I don't think it's my place to tell," I said. Donny rubbed my arm comfortingly.

"HARLEYYYY!" the scream split the calm forest followed by a splash. We put our plates in the kitchen and I grabbed two towels. I gave one to Leo; he raised his eyebrows at me. I shrugged and we made our way to the lake.

* * *

**Okay so I know the whole emotion Harley thing is weird and if you don't like it... suck it up! It's only in one more chapter and then will never be mentioned again. Besides that R&R!**


	18. Chapter 18: Love conquers all

**So the weird mind stuff is only in the first part of the chapter. I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

**Harley's POV**

Kayla left and immediately my emotions berated me with random questions. I started to get a head ache so I went back to my imagination. I know my mind is weird, my emotions are different people and my imagination is a space behind wooden doors. I guess I need it to be this way to not go crazy. I can't believe Leo wanted to apologize, I thought he wouldn't want to see me. It almost made me giddy, there was a knock on the wooden door and I slowly approached it. As much as they annoyed me my emotions helped me through a lot of my problems and they were nice to have around. I opened one of the doors to see Care standing patiently. Care was probably the emotion I liked most. She helped me through a lot of stuff.

_Do you want to talk?_ She asked. I nodded and stepped aside for her to pass. We sat down on the platform and stared at the rainbow the mist from the waterfall made. _You're leaving quite soon._ Care finally said.

_Yes I left unresolved problems and now I can't just run and close myself off anymore. _I explained. Care nodded.

_Because of Astrid. She is strong but she needs an older figure in her life to guide her. She needs you._ Care said.

_You guys will be okay without me right?_ I asked. Care looked at me.

_We are you, we will survive. Plus we have Leadership; she usually is able to keep the peace._ Care answered.

_How can we control Rage though? I feel like Im not in control of her anymore. She appears more than I would like. _I confessed. Care shook her head.

_You are not losing control of her; your trigger has just appeared more than in the past. _Care soothed.

_Why is he showing up all of a sudden?_ I asked. Care shrugged.

_Im sure Intelligence will be able to tell you._ She answered. I sighed.

_I just don't know what he will do next. He already held my sister captive for ten years._ I said. Care nodded.

_We just have to prepare for anything._ I nodded and stood up. Care followed and we left through the doors. I saw Virginity playing hopscotch. I called her over and she looked up smiling.

_Can you find Intelligence and tell her to meet me by Rage?_ I asked. Virginity shivered.

_Why do you want to see Rage?_ She asked. I sighed.

_I need to check on her restraints. _I explained.

Virginity nodded and ran off. Care gave me a reassuring hug and left. Visiting Rage was something I had to do. I was also told that everyone deserved a visit every once in a while. I made my way through the mist. Talking to Rage always exhausted me. The mist soon disappeared and gave way to black marble lit by torches. The flames danced and changed shape as I walked by. At the end of the hallway was a large black door with 'NO TRESPASSING' written on it in red. I took a deep breath and walked through the door. Cages were set into the wall along another hallway; I locked up the worst emotions here. I passed by the cages taking note of some of the names. Murderous, Evil, Violence, Insanity. At the end of the hallway was a metal door; Rage was cut into it. I opened the door and it groaned with age. I walked in closing the door behind me. In front of me was a padded room with bars separating me from a shadow in the corner. The shadow slowly stood and walked into the light. Metal coated its arms and legs with chains attaching to the walls and roof.

_So I have been graced with Harley's presence. _Rage mocked as she bowed. I rolled my eyes.

_Always nice to see you Rage._ I greeted her and sat on the ground.

_To what do I owe this pleasure? _Rage still mocked but I could tell she was curious.

_Only to check your security. Your recent appearances have me worried._ I briefly explained. Rage tugged as hard as she could on the chains.

_Still locked up tight. _Rage stated.

_I hope they are treating you well?_ I asked out of mere politeness.

_Yes I am treated with the right amount of fear and respect as I should. _Rage replied. I rolled my eyes.

_Why are you being so nice? Normally you are looking for any way to insult me._ I asked. Rage shrugged.

_All of my recent appearances have let me breath fresh air. It puts me in a better mood. _She replied. I thought for a bit.

_Maybe I can add something to keep you content._ I said. Rage eyed me suspiciously.

_What are you proposing?_ She asked taking a seat on the floor.

_Every once in a while instead of meditating I could go somewhere and let you appear for a little. _I said. Rage brightened considerably.

_I would like that._ She said softly. I nodded and left without another word. It was weird for me to see Rage so calm and happy. I closed the metal door and ran into Intelligence.

_Intelligence! You know you shouldn't be in here; you could be influenced by the others! _I hissed at her.

_I wasn't here long. What did you need me for?_ Intelligence asked. I shook my head.

_Not here, follow me._ I lead Intelligence out and a little down the hallway. I stopped and turned to her.

_I wanted to see if you knew why Shredder wants me on his side._ I said. Intelligence pondered for a moment.

_Well there isn't really anything he could gain from you specially, no offense. _I shrugged. _Except…_ her eyes widened.

_Except what?_ I asked.

_Except Rage._ Intelligence whispered.

_But how could he possibly use Rage? She only shows up at the sight of him!_ I said. Intelligence shook her head.

_I don't think he knows much about Rage, he just wants the power._ Intelligence looked gravely at me. _Or to kill us if he can't have us._ We both shivered.

_If so Shredder will try anything to reach us, just pass along to be prepared for anything when the time comes. _Intelligence nodded and we walked back to where everyone else was.

I wasn't as tired from my conversation with Rage as I thought I would be. I felt I should leave; I had taken care of everything here. I explained to everyone that I wouldn't be showing up as much and put Leadership in charge as usual. I hugged everyone and they pushed me down a chute. I slammed back into my body and opened my eyes a little. The brightness of the sun blinded me and I raised a hand to shade them. I heard someone gasp.

"HARLEYYY!" I heard Astrid yell and then something collided with me and I fell backwards into the lake.

The thing that jumped onto me wrapped its limbs around me and held on tight. I fought for the surface but was weighed down by the extra weight. Breaking the surface I grabbed air and tried to reach the ledge but was pulled down by the thing holding onto me. Shadows appeared above the surface and arms reached down and dragged me onto the edge. I coughed and sputtered before looking at what almost caused me to drown. I looked down into the beaming face of Astrid. I laughed and sat up pulling her from me and hugging her. She returned the hug and then hit me on the head.

"Ow what was that for?" I asked. Astrid glared at me.

"For leaving me!" she yelled. I chuckled.

"Okay I deserved that," I told her.

"Promise you won't ever do that again!" Astrid yelled again.

"I promise," I said.

Astrid smiled and hugged me again. After ten minutes she let go and I noticed everyone else save for one person. Kayla wrapped Astrid in a fluffy towel; I raised my eyebrows noticing she didn't bring one for me. She shook her head and pointed at the bridge. That was new; I guess they built most of the house then. Leo was leaning against the railing, his back to me, with a towel draped beside him. I stood up and everyone else walked back to the tree line. I was really nervous. What if Leo doesn't want to apologize? What if he only wants to tell me what a freak I am? All the same I forced myself to walk to the bridge. I stopped when I was at the edge. Leo looked at me, guilt and nervousness were twisting his features. We stood staring at each other for a while until Leo handed me the towel.

"I uh brought you a towel," he said awkwardly. I nodded taking it and leaning on the railing opposite him with it wrapped around my shoulders. I waited for him to speak but he seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Um sorry about-"I started to say but Leo whipped his head around and stared at me.

"You shouldn't be apologizing for anything," he cut me off. "I," He took deep breath. "Im sorry for the way I reacted, it was stupid and I really hurt you and it kills me to see you like that and i-" I ran across the bridge, threw my arms around his neck, and kissed him. He kissed me back but held back. I broke away and looked at him.

"I understand, I over reacted but I didn't want you to see me like that," I said while biting my lip. Leo coaxed it out with his thumb.

"It was a lot to see, but I still love you Harley," he murmured and kissed me.

I kissed him back passionately. I was so happy I thought I would explode. My life seemed so perfect it was a fairytale. Leo and I pulled away for air and he hugged me. I lay my head on his chest while he rested his cheek on my head. I sighed as I remembered something.

"We should probably go see the others," I said.

"Ya Astrid might just kill me if I keep you from her much longer," Leo said.

I laughed and pulled out of his arms. He held onto my hand and we walked to the trees where I saw everyone else disappear to earlier. When we were under cover of the trees we walked a little ways until I saw a rope ladder. I looked up and high in the trees saw different buildings placed amongst the trunks with bridges connecting them. I couldn't help but smile. I missed living in the trees. Leo saw my smile and grinned.

"We are pretty much finished, just have to do your room," he said. I started to climb the ladder. It was even more beautiful from up top. Astrid ran out from one of the buildings.

"Harley come on I want to show you my room!" she yelled and flipped off into the trees.

I smiled at Leo before chucking my towel and following her. When I finally caught up to Astrid she was standing in front of a large round building. I followed her inside and looked around impressed. She had an armoire against the left wall next to a large cutout window without glass. A hammock was suspended across the circumference of the room and a desk was placed on the right wall. The building was tall and had branches and vines criss crossing through it. Astrid sat on one of the branches watching me. I nodded my approval and she smiled at me.

"You like it?" she asked.

"I love it," I replied. Astrid giggled at the compliment and then stopped remembering something.

"You still have to build your room!" she said and before I could do anything she pushed me out of her room telling me to build mine.

I smiled at her and left to gather materials. I strolled between the trees taking note of the different wood. Finding a suitable one I took out my bow staff and changed it into my Katanas. The tree tilted towards me as it fell and I cut it into planks before it hit the ground. I gathered the wood in my arms and headed back to the house. When I was close I saw Leo run over to me and take some of the wood out of my arms. I frowned at him.

"I can carry that myself you know," I said.

"But that would make me a bad boyfriend," he replied simply. I smiled when he said 'boyfriend'. "Where are we going anyways?" he asked. I looked around and found a perfect sturdy tree that was secluded from the other buildings.

"There," I pointed out for Leo. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"How are we going to get this up there?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes at him and put my wood on the ground. I pulled out my bow staff and once again turned it into my Katanas. I looked pointedly at him before climbing the tree using my Katanas. Once I reached the right height I cut a vine and lowered one end down to him.

"Tie up the wood," I called down to him.

He did so and once I was sure it was tied securely I stuck my Katanas in a branch. A sudden wave of excitement passed through me. I tied my end of the vine around my waist. Taking a deep breath I leapt off the branch on the opposite side of the wood. The wind whistled by me and I yelled out with the adrenaline rushing through my system. Before I was going to reach the ground I grabbed hold of a vine and swung around the tree, landing lightly on my feet. Leo ran over to me as I moved the vine from around my waist and secured it to a branch.

"You're crazy! You could have killed yourself!" Leo yelled. I scoffed at him.

"I have lived in a forest how long? I've done crazier shit than this," I said. Leo sighed exasperatedly, and then placed his arms around my waist.

"What am I going to do with you?" he said. I giggled.

When we finally finished my room the sun had set and fireflies were lazily floating on the surface of the lake. I stood in the door way and admired my work. My room was shaped like a honeycomb with no roof. I had a small dresser on the left wall, a circular bed at the back, a large TV with gaming systems, and a large mat with the yin yang symbol printed on it. I didn't want a roof so I could look through the vines and branches to see the stars. When Leo and I were working I left saying I was making lunch but I actually made a small platform on top of the canopy, I wanted to keep this secret. I turned to Leo as we both admired our work.

"I have something to show you," I said tugging on his hand. He groaned.

"Is it another surprise?" he asked, I frowned.

"Yes," I said.

"I hate surprises," he grumbled. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"That's right, you don't like anything fun," I said.

"I like fun stuff!" Leo defended.

"Like what?" I laughed.

"Training, training is fun," he replied. I looked at him like he was stupid. "What?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Training is not fun," I told him. "You need a crash course in what is fun," I added.

Leading Leo along the branches I started to search for something. Leo waited patiently for me and I finally found what I was looking for. The vine in my hand was a little slippery but the knot at the bottom helped me hold my grip. I held Leo's hand tighter in mine and tugged on the vine. It immediately started to retract into the trees. Leo held on tighter to me as we were pulled higher into the tree tops. The trip wasn't long and I pulled Leo up onto the platform. When he finally looked at where he was his jaw dropped. I sat down and pulled him with me. Still looking around in awe he pulled me onto his lap.

"What do you think?" I asked. Leo looked down at me.

"It's beautiful, but not as beautiful as you," he said.

I blushed and looked down. He lifted my head with his finger and stared into my eyes. I blushed deeper and he smiled. I smiled back and he kissed me softly. We pulled away and I leaned against Leo's chest with his arms wrapped around me. Yep this was perfect.

* * *

**Alright! Next week I get to 20 chapters! Tell me what you think of these chapters!**


	19. Chapter 19: I accept your offer

**I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

The sun shone through the foliage and into my room. I groaned and rolled over, trying to block the light behind my eyelids. It was relentless and would reach my face no matter where I moved. Sighing I sat up in the mess of blankets I had made. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I had stayed up late with Leo last night and his brothers had to drag him home with them. As much as we liked having them around we were all happy when they left. The boys wanted to come back today but Astrid said we needed girl time and threatened them with one of Jade's sai. The wood was nice and cool on the way to the kitchen. I entered to find everyone awake and eating pancakes.

"Nice to see someone's finally awake," Jade commented between mouthfuls.

"I had a late night," I defended while yawning.

"I bet you did," she commented. I blushed a little.

"Like you weren't doing anything with Raph?" I countered, Jade started to blush furiously.

"No I-I didn't," she said.

"Oh what a load of bullshit I saw you two," Kayla said "Anyways you better eat before I take the last one," she said to me holding up the last pancake.

"Aw come on Kayla! I just got up!" I jumped on top of her and wrestled the last pancake from her hand.

"Okay now get off me!" she shoved me off her stomach "You need to take Astrid shopping today we got you a disguise and money,"

"I thought I was supposed to plan these things as leader," I said through a mouthful of pancake.

"Well last time I checked we didn't have an official leader," Kayla said.

"You mean Im just a figure head?" I said in mock shock.

"Sorry to break it to you little sister," Kayla mocked back.

Everybody started laughing then. It was nice to finally have the whole family again. Well, almost the whole family. Koma would've laughed and then yelled at us to go train. Ah good times. I found the disguise I had to wear on the couch in the living room. It was large sweat pants, a dark hoodie, and Nikes. The clothes just fit and were very restricting. I walked into the kitchen and everyone laughed at how I looked.

"Nice look oh great leader," Jade said.

"Hey! That's figure head to you!" I replied and we all laughed harder. I looked at Amber who was staring off with a goofy smile on her face.

"Is she okay?" I asked. Jade looked at Amber and smirked.

"She has been like that all morning, probably thinking about her boyfriend," she waved a hand in front of Amber's face.

I giggled and Astrid followed me out of the kitchen and through the forest. She swung beside me through the trees. Once we reached the city we moved to the roof tops. There were a lot of people on the streets, walking or running somewhere. We stopped on an old red brick building and climbed down the fire escape into the alley. We blended into the crowd that swept us along the shopping district. It took all day to find some clothes and drawing equipment for Astrid. She is quite particular. Astrid carried the bags excitedly back towards the forest. I jumped to the next building and looked back for Astrid. She was gone. I panicked and jumped back looking all over. A shadow appeared over me and I looked up. Shredder was standing in front of me with Astrid struggling. My vision turned red and I ripped off the disguise, ready to fight.

"You just aren't getting the message are you?" I growled. Shredder laughed and shook his head.

"I came to give you my offer," he said.

"Like I said before not interested," I moved to get Astrid but Shredder put a claw to her throat.

"Harley!" Astrid called, fear laced her voice.

"It's okay Astrid, everything will be fine," I said reassuringly.

"It won't be if you don't accept my offer," Shredder said.

"What are you talking about?" I growled at him.

"My offer is this, join me and become my slave," he stated. I laughed.

"And in what twisted part of your brain would make you think I would go with you?" I spat at him.

"I don't know where your friends are but I do have this one," he gestured to Astrid "and, thanks to you, I know where those turtles are. Im sure your friends will want to save them, I will wipe out all you know and love," he said. I paled and my eyes widened. He could reach my family, and it was my fault. I bowed my head.

"Fine, I accept your offer," I said grudgingly.

"No Harley!" Astrid yelled. Shredder dropped her and she ran to me. "You can't do this Harley you can't," tears rolled down her cheeks. I gave her a hug.

"You know I have no choice, I have to protect them, and you, now go home," I said. Astrid hesitated then ran to the next building. Once she was out of sight I turned to Shredder.

"Your weapon please," he said. I pulled it out and flung it at him as forcefully as I could. "We will have to teach you some manners," he said. Shredder placed metal arm bands on me. "That farewell was very touching," he mocked.

"Shut up," I spat. He tsked.

"That's not very nice to say to your master," he pulled out a remote and hit a button.

A blinding pain pulsed through me. I fell to my knees screaming in pain. He let go of the button and I fell to my side. The faint smell of burnt flesh wafted through the air. Shredder pressed another button and someone appeared by his side.

"Take this back to the tower and chain it up," he said. The second person approached me and all went black.

**Jade's POV**

I was starting to get worried. Harley and Astrid were gone all day. I don't know what it is but Koma said me and Harley had some weird bond. She said we had bonds with the people around us but certain bonds give you certain connections and abilities, like Harley and Kayla's mental connection. I didn't have that with Harley but my connection was like a danger button. I can tell if she is in danger and if she is then I feel what she feels. I have only felt it once, when our forest was burnt down. The sun was setting, Kayla was tinkering with some gadget and Amber was still in the kitchen like a love sick idiot. I was watching TV when the feeling struck. It was like a punch in the stomach and the wind was knocked out of me. Kayla looked over with concern.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"The connection," I managed to say.

"What? Jade what are you talking about?" she said starting to panic.

I tried to answer but a pained scream filled the air. I tried to stand but then pain shot through my body, like I was being electrocuted. I cried out and fell to the ground breathing hard. Kayla yelled my name and rushed over to me, but, I couldn't see her. I saw Shredder and then another person coming towards me. Then my sight went black. I felt someone shaking me and like a light switch my sight came back. Kayla was shaking me with Amber looking over her shoulder. I blinked and sat up slowly.

"Jade! What the hell is going on?!" Kayla yelled. I blinked at her; my brain was slow to react.

"I-"I was about to tell them what happened.

"KAYLA!" we heard Astrid outside. Kayla left and Amber helped me up.

"Astrid! What happened to you?! Where is Harley?!" we heard Kayla say. Making it outside I saw Astrid crying into Kayla. She was covered in grime and had an angry red line on her neck.

"I-It was the S-Shredder," Astrid said between sobs. "H-he came and t-threatened u-s if Harley d-didn't become his s-slave!" she cried harder.

"That's what I felt!" I said weakly. Kayla and Amber looked at me confused. "Koma told me that I have a connection with Harley, I feel if she is in danger and if she is, her pain," I explained.

"Oh my god that scream," Kayla said, a look of horror dominated her features.

"We have to go get her," I stood straighter but swayed a bit. Kayla nodded.

"We are going to need help, you should stay he-"

"The hell Im staying behind!" I said walking over to her "Im fine!" Kayla glared but nodded and left to make a call. Amber brought Astrid into the kitchen and told her to stay there until they got back. Amber and I collected our weapons and waited for Kayla to finish.

**Kayla's POV**

I could barely think. Shredder made me so angry. He mutated us, kidnapped me, burned down our old home, and almost ruined Harley and Leo's relationship. This time he had gone too far. I was going to get Harley back if it killed me. Shredder needed to die. I pulled out the shell cell Donnie gave me. I of course made a few adjustments to it. Donnie picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Kayla! Bored without us?" he said happily.

"Donnie now isn't the time for jokes," I replied.

"Whoa is everything okay?" he asked concerned.

"No I-it-Shredder has Harley," I said.

"What?" Donnie said.

"What is it Donnie? Your girlfriend breaking up with you?" I heard Raph ask in the background.

"Shut up!" Donnie yelled. "Don't worry Kayla we are going to meet you there in five minutes, hang tight," he said into the phone and hung up.

I sighed and leaned against the wall. Then ran to my room to prepare.

* * *

**Well R&R!**


	20. Chapter 20: Rescue mission 2

**Alright chapter 20! I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

**Harley's POV**

I shifted, feeling like I was still in bed. I felt the cold floor beneath my knees and my arms stuck behind me. Reality came crashing back around me. I lifted my head, my vision blurry. The arm bands cut into my wrists and my knees hurt. I looked around the room I was in. It was large and red with pillars; I was beside a large chair with a banner behind it. The foot logo tinted my vision a little. A door at the end of the room opened and the Shredder and one of his body guards stepped in. Shredder had my bow staff attached to his back. They looked at me and I glared my vision turning completely red. I started to struggle against my bonds. The body guard smirked making me angrier.

"Bow before your master filth," he said in a deep voice.

"I would rather die!" I said in an animalistic voice. The bodyguard stepped back in shock. It must have been my eyes.

"You will learn to obey," Shredder said and pulled out the remote.

He pushed a button and the same pain ran through me. I cried out and fell forward on my thighs. Shredder took his finger off the button and walked over to me. He lifted up my chin with his claw free hand.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" he breathed. I scrunched up my nose.

"It sure wasn't as bad as your breath is now! Geez ever brush your teeth dude?" I smirked. Shredder growled and raised his hand. I closed my eyes waiting for him to slap me but gasped when I felt pain on my shoulder. I looked down and saw three cuts on my back and shoulder. Shredder got back in my face.

"You will learn even if I have cut your body to pieces," he said and stalked out of the room giving the remote to his body guard. "Hunn watch her, make sure nothing happens, I have some turtles to kill,"

"NO! You said-"  
"I did say that but I didn't say I wouldn't kill them when you did join me," he said and left the room. My vision turned red and I let out an angry yell that was cut off when Hunn pushed the button. He smirked at me again.

"You can't do anything little girl," he said waving the remote at me. I growled at him but sat back and looked out the window. _Im sorry._

**Raphael's POV  
** I sat on the old lumpy couch we found at a junk yard. Mikey was watching some show I didn't care about so I took the remote and changed it to wrestling. Mikey took the remote back and changed it to his show. It went on like this until I prevented Mikey from getting the remote and he jumped on me. We wrestled on the floor until someone's phone rang. I checked if it was my phone and Mikey got the remote. I heard Donnie answer his phone, his voice quickly changed to worry and I listened in.

"What?" he said shocked.

"What is it Donnie? Your girlfriend breaking up with you?" I said.

"Shut up!" he yelled at me before saying something else and hanging up. I sat with wide eyes; Donnie didn't get mad or yell unless something was important. I met him as he headed for the couch.

"What's going on?" I asked. Donnie shook his head.

"Where is Leo?" he asked ignoring my first question.

"In the kitchen why?" I said. Donnie walked past me into the kitchen. I followed getting pissed that he wasn't answering my questions.

"Leo?" Donnie asked.

"Yea? What is it?" Leo asked not looking up from a book he was reading.

"There's a problem," Donnie said. Leo looked up and saw Donnie's expression.

"What's wrong?" he closed his book and stood up. Donnie hesitated, rubbing his neck nervously.

"Spit it out!" I said. Donnie sighed.

"Shredder has Harley," he said. We both looked nervously at Leo.

"What! How did this happen? We have to get her," Leo exploded and was about to leave the kitchen when Donnie stood in front of him.

"We are getting prepared and meeting the girls at their place for **their** rescue mission," he said firmly.

Leo stared at Donnie and nodded before leaving to tell Master Splinter. I watched him leave and looked at Donnie. He sighed and left for his lab. I told Mikey what had happened and we both left to grab our weapons. I thought we would take the battle shell but Donnie thought that we should leave it behind. The irony that Kayla thought Shredder wouldn't get Harley pressed on me as we rushed to the girls place. We reached the trees and ran the rest of the way. The buildings above us were all brightly lit and silent until someone cried out in pain. We scrambled up the ladder and into their living room. Jade was curled up on the floor her body spasming and then stopping. Kayla kneeled over her.

"You can't come with us if you are just going to collapse!" Kayla yelled at Jade. My anger started to rise.

"I-I can fight! You c-can't leave me beh-"her body spasmed again cutting her off. I knelt next to her.

"What's going on?" I asked Kayla.

"We need the full story," Leo said forcefully. Donnie glared at Leo and looked at Kayla.

"Astrid and Harley went to get Astrid some new clothes and stuff. On their way home Shredder showed up and told Harley that if she didn't go with him he would kill us all, including you guys," she explained.

"And what's happening to Jade?" I asked. Kayla placed a hand over Jade's as another spasm rocked her body.

"Jade and Harley share a bond, I don't know like a warrior best friend bond or something, it lets Jade know that Harley is in danger but if she is Jade feels whatever Harley does," she said shakily. I looked at Jade and up at Leo who looked on in horror.

"So whatever is happening to Jade is happening to Harley?" he whispered.

"Yes, from the looks of it its-"Kayla stopped and looked down.

"Electrocution," Donnie finished.

"Which is why you're not coming with us," Kayla turned back to Jade. Jade raised her head and glared at Kayla.

"I would like to see you try and stop me," she said through ragged breath. I flinched; she was in so much pain.

"Whatever," Kayla said and turned to my brothers. "We have no experience, no knowledge of his stronghold, and no time to learn anything. I am taking whatever measures to get her back and killing Shredder in the process, got it?" My brothers nodded and I helped Jade to her feet.

She looked gratefully at me before gently removing my arm and taking a deep breath. Amber came out of the kitchen and met us on the ground. Mikey grabbed her hand as we left for the city. It was unusually quiet. We stopped on a building in front of the foot headquarters. We all huddled.

"So what's your plan?" Leo asked. Kayla paused.

"I don't normally make the plans but it's generally a get in without being seen get the job done and get out," she said.

"And how do we do that?" Leo asked again.

"Jade, Amber, and I go up the outside, you guys go through the ventilation and are pretty much plan B," she said.

"Just plan B?" I asked offended.

"Mostly plan B," Jade corrected.

"What do you mean mostly?" asked Mikey. The girls shared a look.

"We want to bring down the building," Amber told us. All of our eyes widened.

"You can't just blow up a building! You could kill innocent people!" Leo said.

"Not with these," Kayla said opening a bag she had with her.

"And those are…" Mikey asked.

"Explosives," Donnie said with understanding as a slow smile spread across his face.

"They will cause the building to implode, no extra debris, no innocent bystanders," Kayla said zipping the bag up. "We will place these on the outside, you place these ones inside," she gave Donnie another bag filled with them. Donnie gave everyone ear pieces and we dispersed.

* * *

**Here we go with the rescue mission! R&R!**


	21. Chapter 21: Battle of the elements

**Rescue mission! I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

**Kayla's POV**

Jade, Amber, and I jumped onto the roof of a building next to it and pulled out our shuko. We scaled the building in a spiral stopping every now and then to place an explosive. I stopped and looked into my bag to see that it only had a couple left. There was a window above us and I moved and looked through it. It seemed to be some sort of control room. I smiled and gently opened the window. Nobody noticed they were too focused on something on the screens. I set the remaining explosives and threw them onto the roof of the room before closing the window and dropping the bag. Something on the monitor caught my attention; it was a view of Amber climbing the building.

"Shit," I said.

"What, what is it?" Donatello's anxious voice sounded in my ear piece.

"Amber you're on the security cameras! We're going into the building a little early guys," I said.

"Okay we are just reaching the 37th floor, be careful," Leo's voice said.

I caught up to Jade who smacked Amber on the head. We continued climbing until we found an exhaust vent. Jade pried the cover off with her sai and we climbed into the hole. It was a tight fit because of our shells but we managed to squeeze through. I led the way until I found another cover and looked through it. Three purple dragons were standing in front of a large red door. I quietly pulled the cover off and set it beside me. Jade and Amber nodded at me and I dropped down onto one knocking him out. The other two were about to shoot me when Jade landed on one and Amber on the other. We hid their bodies in a closet nearby. I looked at the door and then at Jade and Amber.

"They might be waiting for us," I said.

"Then why don't we give ourselves an advantage?" Amber said while picking up one of the dragon's guns. Jade smirked.

"You are so my baby sister," she said picking up a gun for herself. I rolled my eyes at them but picked up a gun.

"You know how to use these?" I asked. They both smirked at me.

"I think we have played enough Call of Duty to know you just point and shoot," Amber said.

"What are you girls talking about?" Mikey asked through the earpiece.

"Oh nothing," Amber replied.

Jade and I chuckled before we stationed ourselves outside the doors. I held the gun ready and kicked the doors open. It was a large room made of stone. There was a set of stairs at the back with five stone tablets. A pool of water was at the left. We checked the room but didn't find anything. I dropped my gun and so did Jade and Amber.

"What is this place?" Jade asked.

"I don't know, but it was the only room on this floor!" I said. We turned to leave the room but the doors swung shut. Jade ran forward and pushed against them.

"It's no good their locked!" she grunted.

"Um guys?" Amber said in a scared voice. Jade and I turned to see the stone tablets glowing. Suddenly there were five short men wearing armor made from water, air, earth, fire, and metal.

"What is this, a midget convention?" Jade said.

The men said nothing but materialized staffs. We took out our own weapons. Suddenly they all attacked. I ran towards the metal one and my fans clashed with its staff. It quickly pulled back and the fire one ran forward. It threw a fire ball that I deflected with my fans. I flipped over the element and noticed the metal one behind me. The metal one ran at me while the fire one threw another fire ball. I leapt in the air and the fire ball melted the metal one. I landed and turned to Jade and Amber. Jade was hitting the earth one but every time it fell apart it would come back. Amber was running away from the tornado the air one was making.

"Girls! Use the elements against them!" I yelled.

"I hope you know that makes no sense!" Jade yelled back.

I rolled my eyes but got an idea. The fire one was coming at me again and I saw the water one sneaking up on Jade. Running towards them the fire one came after me. I grabbed Jade and jumped over the earth one. The fire one ran into the water one and disappeared. Jade saw this and kicked the earth one into the water one. She smiled triumphantly as they both fell but the earth one came back and she groaned.

"Why won't you die!" she yelled and kicked the earth one. It flew and landed in the tornado where it disappeared. Amber ran over to us and doubled over breathing hard.

"What… about… the last… one?" she breathed. I helped Jade up and looked at the tornado coming toward us.

"Uh, RUN!" I yelled and we all ran to the stairs at the end of the room.

The tornado followed us tearing up the stone tablets. I grabbed Jade and Amber's hands. We waited until it was close and then jumped to the side. It crashed into the wall and sucked up a banner that was hanging on one of the walls. Behind it were more doors. We stood and ran to the doors and they opened with a ding. It was an elevator. Tumbling in I pressed the close door button and once they closed I fell back with a sigh of relief.

"You girls okay?" Leo asked through the earpiece.

"Ya were fine, just, don't go to the floor we were on," I said.

Jade chuckled and we all stood up. The elevator was quite large and painted red. We all looked around. There was only one button on the consol. Amber was about to push it when I grabbed her hand.

"It could be a trap," I said. Jade nodded and pointed at the roof of the elevator.

"We could go through there," she said.

I pried the cover off with one of my fans and climbed up. The elevator shaft seemed to go on forever. I wasn't so sure it only stopped at one floor. Jade climbed up beside me and we both reached down and grabbed Amber. Once we were all on the elevator we looked around.

"Do we climb?" Jade asked.

I shook my head with a smile on my face. I grabbed onto the cable and took out one of my fans. Jade and Amber grabbed onto the cable as I started to cut through it. This was one of the only times I wish I had Katanas. I finally got through the thick cable and it recoiled like an elastic and we shot up wards. All of a sudden Jade's grip loosened and she grunted in pain. Then she let go.

"JADE!" I yelled.

"I've got her!" Amber said.

I sighed in relief as the cable reached the top. We swung forward and I pried the doors open while Amber supported Jade. I finally got them open and I helped Jade onto the floor. She curled up, her breathing ragged and her eyes started to flash red. Amber knelt next to her older sister with a worried expression. She looked up at me.

"Is it…?"

"Harley? Yea," I said shakily. I hoped she was okay.

**Harley's POV**

I leaned against the wall with a sigh. I felt so helpless; Shredder was out looking for my family and I could only sit here. I had tried to meditate but it was like someone locked a door to my mind and refused to let me in. I was alone on this one. Hunn stood talking on some communicator. He looked like a giant gorilla, I smirked imagining him covered in fur and grunting.

"WHAT?!" he yelled making me fall onto my side. I listened intently to what the person on the other side was saying.

"We caught a turtle on a security camera outside the building," someone reported.

My eyes widened and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. They were here, and not being killed by Shredder. I rolled onto my stomach and pushed myself back into a sitting position. No doubt Astrid told them what happened and Kayla went full rescue mode. She always was that way. Once Amber got stuck in a tree and Kayla ended up cutting it down she was so hell bent on getting her. Hunn walked over to me and grabbed the tails of my mask. Pulling them back so I had to look at his face.

"What do you know of this?" he snarled showing me the security footage. It was Amber scaling the side of the building. I smirked at him.

"Well I can't tell for sure but I think it's a building made of bricks," I replied.

Hunn growled before letting go of my bandana. He stood straight and back handed me across the face. My head was forced to the side and I stayed like that for a second. I took a breath and felt the familiar emotion take control of me. I whipped back around, vision tinted red, and snarled at him. He backed away a few quick steps before grabbing the remote and pressing the button. The shock pulsed through me until the red left my vision. Hunn grabbed his communicator again and called someone.

"What is it Hunn?" Shredder's impatient voice filled the line. Hunn shifted uncomfortably.

"Master there is a problem," he said in a small voice. My smirk returned.

"What?! What is it?" Shredder demanded.

"Well-"

"The **problem** is something green with a shell and ninja weapons!" I yelled over Hunn.

"What?! I will be returning immediately!" Shredder yelled before the line went dead.

I chuckled at Hunn's discomfort. He whipped around to face me. His face contorted in anger before he pulled out the remote. He then smirked before he pressed the button. Not stopping until I was writhing on the floor. I gave him a hateful stare.

"When I get out of these cuffs your first," I growled.

"_If _you get out of those cuffs, which, you won't," he replied smirking.

* * *

**Oh man its getting so intense for me! R&R!**


	22. Chapter 22: Found you

**I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

We climbed as far as we could up the ventilation shafts, placing the explosives at random intervals. It was cramped in the vent and I had to constantly shush Mikey. We eventually met a barrier we couldn't get around so we dropped out the nearest grate which was already removed. I jumped down, hands on my katana hilts. My brothers followed suit and we all looked around confused. No one was here. Raph pushed me aside and opened the doors in front of us. The room ahead was large and made of stone. It looked ancient but was a disaster. There was charring on some of the stone and water everywhere. Mikey picked up one of three guns on the floor.

"I guess we know what the girls were talking about earlier," he said dropping the gun. Donnie stiffened.

"Wait, didn't they warn us to stay away from this floor?" he said.

I immediately pulled out one of my katana and looked around. No one was here. I walked to the back of the room and saw doors up a set of stairs. There was a lot of rubble in front of them.

"Guys I found an exit!" I called to my brothers.

They all looked relieved and we started walking up the stone steps. A short man wearing armor stepped in front of us holding a staff. I held my katana ready and my brothers each took out their own weapons. The armored man glared at us before spinning in circles. We looked at it confused until he turned into a large tornado. My eyes widened. The tornado started to come towards us.

"How do we destroy that thing?" Raph asked over the wind. I shook my head.

"We don't!" I yelled back.

I turned around and started to run to the other end of the room. My brothers followed and we stood, backs against the doors. The tornado came toward us and we all scattered. It followed Mikey and he ran around the room trying to lose it. Raph, Donnie, and I grouped by the doors up the stairs. They opened and we all ran inside. I looked out at Mikey; he was running at the opposite end of the room.

"Mikey come on!" I yelled.

Mikey turned at the sound of my voice and started running towards the elevator we were in. He tumbled in on top of me and the doors slid shut. Raph stood to the left of the doors pushing something. He sighed exasperatedly.

"Doesn't even work!" he said.

"Maybe that's because the girls have been through here," Donnie's voice echoed from in the elevator shaft.

We followed him on top of the elevator. One of the cables was missing and the bottom end lied on the elevator. I picked it up and inspected the tip. It had been sawed by a blade. Raph sighed and rolled his eyes before moving to the one remaining cable. Mikey and Donnie followed and they began climbing. I moved and turned the communication on, on my ear piece. Kayla's voice staticked through.

"Harley? Yea," she said. I flinched a little but spoke steadily.

"Kayla? Where are you girls?" I asked.

"Oh uh, I don't know," she replied.

"Well where did you go after the elevator shaft?" I asked again.

"Nowhere, we rode a cable to the top and are sitting in a hallway," she said. I started to climb the rope.

"What? Why are you sitting?" Raph asked. Kayla was quiet for a minute.

"Because Jade is having trouble," she answered.

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" Raph's voice took on a protective edge.

"It's Harley again," she explained.

"Stay where you are, we are on our way," I replied.

We kept climbing and it was a surprisingly long way up. The shaft was cold and the cable dug into my hands. I couldn't help but think of what was happening to Harley. Was Shredder there? Would they be able to win in a fight with him? The questions buzzed around my head and I hit my head on Don's shell. Looking up I saw Raph jump through an open door. Mikey, Donnie, and I followed. When I landed on the floor I looked and saw Raph and the girls kneeled beside Jade. Her body was spasming and she was holding her knees to her chest. All of a sudden it stopped and Jade sat up shakily. Raph helped her up and looked at me for instructions. I in turn looked at Kayla.

She stood slowly and I could see the anger in her eyes. For a second though they flashed red, like Harley's did when she got angry enough. She walked down the hall and we all followed her. There were large doors with the sign of the foot painted on them. Kayla stalked up to them pulling out her fans. Don joined her pulling out his bow staff. I looked over at Mikey and Amber who pulled out their weapons and Raph who was still supporting Jade. I pulled out my katana and Kayla looked back at us and then at Don before kicking open the doors.

We all rushed in and found Hunn standing by Harley. My heart stuttered at the sight of her. She was on her side breathing deeply with her hands cuffed behind her shell. There was a dark bruise on her cheek and three deep cuts on her shoulder. From Shredder's claw no doubt. Hunn spun around in shock. Harley looked up at me and I wanted to run and take her in my arms. She then smirked up at Hunn.

"Gotcha," she and Kayla said at the same time. Hunn smirked and held up a remote.

"Not another step freaks," he said.

Kayla stepped forward and Hunn's smirk grew bigger. I saw a flash of fear in Harley's eyes as he pressed a button on the remote. Harley started to writhe as her body spasmed. Jade soon started spasming in the same way. Raph set her gently on the floor before looking up at Hunn. He pulled out his sai and ran at Hunn, kicking the remote from his hand. It slid across the room and by the windows. I started to run for it, followed by the largely muscled thug.

**Jade's POV**

Once I could move I crawled over to Harley. Everyone was too busy fighting for the remote to notice. I helped her to sit up and she leaned heavily on me. I pulled out one of my sai and tried to get the cuffs off. They were made of some weird material I had never seen before. I put my sai back and sighed.

"It's no use," I gasped. Harley started to shake and soon the pain shot through my body too. Once it passed Harley looked at me confused.

"Why are you shaking?" she asked weakly.

"We have some sort of connection. I feel when you are in danger and if you are, I feel what you feel," I explained.

Harley's eyes widened. A short shock passed through both of us. We looked over at the ongoing fight for the stupid remote. Hunn had it but was constantly fighting off two turtles at once. Donatello kicked it out of his hand again. The fight stopped momentarily before Hunn threw everyone off him and lunged for it. Kayla stepped forward and threw a shuriken. It hit the device which sparked before it stopped working. Hunn pulled the shuriken out before hitting the button. Both Harley and I flinched but it didn't work. We both sighed out in relief. Leonardo and Raphael ran towards us. Leo hugged Harley before trying to figure out her cuffs. Raph knelt in front of me.

"You okay?" he asked.

I nodded before throwing my arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me into him, burying his face in my neck. Leo sighed after he too couldn't figure out how to undo Harley's cuffs. He moved aside as Kayla ran in and hugged her younger sister before trying to figure out the cuffs with Donatello. Mikey and Amber were looking for a way out after they effectively knocked Hunn out. There was an enraged cry from somewhere down the hallway and we all tensed.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! I can't wait for you guys to read what comes next. Its crazy! R&R**


	23. Chapter 23: Sacrifice

**I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

Shredder entered the room wearing his metal suit. Leo and Raph stood in front of us. I looked at Harley who had tensed up more. Shredder laughed manically and I could feel anger well up inside me. Harley's eyes started to glow and turn red. All of a sudden my head started to ache. I leaned forward and clutched it. Harley looked over at me and her eyes widened before turning back to normal. The others had leapt into the fight.

"Jade! You feel what I feel!" Harley shouted. I looked at her weirdly.

"Ya so?" I asked.

"So when I get angry…" she said. My eyes widened at the realization.

"I do too," I whispered. Harley nodded.

"Now I need you to let yourself become angry," she told me.

"What?" All Harley and my sensei had ever told me was to control my anger. Now she was telling me to get angry?

"Just trust me," she insisted.

I studied her for a second before nodding. Harley stared intently at Shredder and her eyes started to glow red. I felt the anger under my skin and narrowed my eyes in concentration. My head started to hurt again and I closed my eyes. _Get angry Jade come on! _I thought of all the things that Shredder had done. He took and tortured Harley, he kidnapped Kayla, he wanted to kill me, he burned down my home, and he killed Koma. My eyes snapped open, my vision bright red. Even though I was really angry I still felt I was in control of myself. It was an amazing feeling.

Harley and I looked at each other before I nodded and stood up. I looked over to see Shredder had defeated everyone but Raph. He dodged Shredder's attacks but was soon kicked into a column. That just pissed me off more. I took out my sai and with super human speed moved behind Shredder and stabbed him in the shoulder. Sparks flew out of the wound. _Wait sparks?_ In my hesitation Shredder hit me in the chest and I flew into another column, blacking out.

**Harley's POV**

Jade hit the column and fell not moving. Raphael ran over and knelt in front of her. Shredder advanced on them and raised his gauntlet. Leo dived in front of his brother and blocked the attack with his katana. I started to struggle against my bonds. Shredder pushed on Leo's katana slowly bringing them down to his face. My vision became darker and I struggled harder against the cuffs. Shredder knocked the Katanas out of Leo's hands and picked him up by the throat.

"How valiant, saving your brother. Too bad you just prolonged the inevitable, and your girlfriend can't save you this time," Shredder said.

He started to laugh and everyone could only look as he started to crush Leo's windpipe. I struggled even harder, making my forearms bleed. A choking sound filled my ears and I felt something snap. My vision became normal and I yelled. My arms pulled the metal cuffs apart and I stood up. Shredder stopped choking Leo and looked at me in surprise. I smirked showing him the torn cuffs.

"Oh look!" I said in mock surprise "turns out his girlfriend can save him this time,"

I ran forward so fast everyone moved in slow motion. Prying Leo out of the Shredder's hold I placed him by Jade and Raph before tripping the Shredder. He looked up at me, fear evident in his red eyes. I brought my leg around and hit my heel in his stomach sending him through four floors. I moved to Kayla's side and helped her up. Looking around I saw Amber supporting Mikey, Donnie had Leo on his shoulders, and Raph carried Jade bridal style. Kayla looked at me before standing on her own. She had that look in her eyes. The one she had before she cut down that tree. I smirked.

"What's your plan?" I asked. Kayla matched my smirk and pulled out a remote.

"Bringing down the building," she said. I nodded and an enraged yell reached us. I looked down the hole the Shredder made to see him climbing back up. I looked at Kayla.

"Get everyone out then bring the building down," I told her.

"What about you?" she asked almost scared of the answer.

"I'm going to distract the Shredder and keep him in here," I replied. Kayla shook her head tears forming.

"No I won't do it," she said. I grabbed her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes.

"I will survive; I promised Astrid I would never leave her. Now go!" I lied before letting go and jumping down the hole.

I fell down three floors before I saw Shredder climbing onto the fourth. I smirked and plucked him off the edge. He gasped and I placed him under me where we crashed through another floor. I pulled my bow staff from his back and placed it back in its holder on mine. Shredder moved one of his arms and sparks flew out of a cut in his shoulder. It startled me and Shredder was able to push me off him. He punched me in the shoulder he cut and I flew into the wall. I heard a loud crack but felt no pain. Shredder approached me and raised his gauntlet. I grabbed his wrist and switched positions with him, placing a foot on his chest.

"Let's see what happens when I do this," I said sweetly.

I pushed on his chest and pulled on the arm. It came off with ease and wires dangled from the severed limb. I smirked at Shredder whose eyes were wide with shock. I turned the gauntlet around and stabbed it into the wall over his neck, keeping him from moving. I tried to pull his helmet off his head but it was stuck. Eventually the whole head came off and I looked shocked at the wires coming out of the neck. There was an enraged yell and the stomach opened to reveal something gross. It was bright red and had tentacles. It leapt out at me and latched onto my hand. I shook it and used my foot to pry it off. It landed on its head and I pulled out my Katanas before approaching it and poking it. It immediately moved itself upright and glared at my blade.

"It seems you have me cornered," it said in the same voice as the shredder. I immediately became angry again.

"You're telling me that the person who made me who I was, that killed my master, that kidnapped my sister and burned down my home was a squid!" I seethed. I moved my blade above my head and was about to bring it down.

"WAIT! Don't you want to know what you are? Why you have these abilities?" Shredder said hurriedly. I glared at him.

"You disgust me," I said before I brought down my blade.

I closed my eyes at the last second. The sound made my stomach churn. Slowly opening my eyes I looked down at what used to be the Shredder and the blood on my Katanas. A loud explosion echoed below me and my eyes widened. Scrambling I climbed the five floors I had fallen through. I was running to the window when the whole building shook and I fell on my plastron. Then the floor beneath me seemed to shift. I tried to stand but the building was shaking too hard. I started crawling towards the window. I could see the city line but then the floor gave way and I fell through.

**Kayla's POV**

Harley jumped down the hole in the floor and I stood staring at it, tears flowing down my face. I think someone is calling my name. I can't stop staring at the hole. We came here to save Harley and now she is sacrificing herself for us. What kind of rescue team are we? Amber moved in my line of sight and started shaking my shoulders.

"Kayla! What now?" she yelled. I shook my head and looked around the room. Everyone conscious was looking at me. I wiped the tears from my cheeks and sobered my expression.

"We have to get out of here," I called.

Everyone nodded and we all climbed out of the window. Using shuko we climbed down and moved a couple buildings over. Donnie placed Leo on his shell and everyone once again looked at me. I turned and stared at the building. It did not betray what had happened inside. The moon hung high in the sky casting light on the remote I held in my hand. I took a deep breath and turned back to everyone. New tears ran down my cheeks. Donnie moved forward but I shook my head. I held the remote before me and saw Amber's eyes widen.

"No! You can't!" she yelled running forward.

I closed my eyes and pressed the button. Behind me I heard the explosion and felt air rush past me. Amber's body collided with mine and we both fell to the ground. She started to hit me while crying but I wrapped my arms around her. She struggled but eventually just sank into my embrace sobbing. The tears pouring down my face increased and I couldn't bear to look back at what I just did. I killed my sister, my little sister. Sobs shook my whole body and soon Amber was holding onto me as tightly as I was to her. This could not be happening. This had to be some sort of dream.

Someone started to groan and I looked up. Leo started moving and rubbed his throat. I hiccupped and stood unsteadily, pulling Amber with me. I moved slowly over to Mikey and handed Amber off before sitting in front of Leo. He looked at my tear stained face and his eyes widened. More tears fell and I watched Leo do a mental head count. When he finished tears started to fill his eyes. I took a shallow breath and gave him a steady gaze.

"I didn't want to," I said softly.

"No," he whispered.

"She said she would hold him off," I continued my voice cracking. Leo shook his head, the tears falling onto his cheeks.

"No," he said louder.

"She left me with no choice," I whispered.

"NO!" he yelled and put his head between his knees.

I reached a hand forward to comfort him but then thought better of it. More tears leaked out and I sobbed. I noticed Donnie didn't move forward to comfort me. No one did. I didn't blame them. I was a monster, a murderer. Suddenly I stood and before anyone could stop me I ran as far as I could before I just collapsed. My sobs became louder and more violent, tearing through my body like storms. My body shook and my throat ached. Footsteps echoed on the roof top and I was pulled against someone's chest. They rubbed soothing circles into my shell and laid their head on top of mine. I took notice of the strong green arms that surrounded me. I guess Donnie didn't blame me like the others probably did. I tried to speak but my throat closed up around the words. His arms tightened around me.

"Shh I know. I'm sorry," he whispered.

**Harley's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes, seeing stars. It was dark and my body ached. Was I dead? No, if I was dead I wouldn't be in this much pain. I slowly sat up, moving whatever concrete off my shell. I checked myself over. I had a lot of cuts and bruises and my shoulder was dislocated. I grabbed both Katanas in one hand and managed to crawl out of the wreckage and into a nearby alley. I stood, still seeing stars and an overwhelming dizziness made me fall to my knees and puke. Afterwards I wiped my mouth and stood mentally adding concussion to my list. I turned my Katanas into my bow staff and put it in its holder on my back.

"NOOO!" I heard someone yell in a broken distraught voice.

My heart sank to my feet when I realized it was Leo. Did they think I was dead? I need to reach them. I searched my belt and noticed that the cut on my shoulder was still bleeding. My vision started to get fuzzy. I found the cell phone the boys gave me. Everything started to sway back and forth. I called whatever number I pressed on and put it to my ear. While it rang I leaned against the brick wall and slid until I was sitting. It continued to ring for what felt like forever. Finally someone picked up.

"H-hello?" Leo's voice answered. I couldn't help the lopsided smile that spread across my face.

"Leo," I breathed out, not able to talk above a whisper.

"Harley?!" he yelled. I chuckled and the alley started to spin around me.

"Leo," I said again.

"Harley where are you?" he asked frantically. I took a deep breath and tried to concentrate but it felt like I was drunk.

"Leo, I'm tired," I said and started to lean sideways.

"Harley? Stay with me! Tell me where you are!" he said. My mind wouldn't focus on any of my surroundings, my vision blurred so I said what I could.

"Leo. I-I love you," my eyes started to slide shut. "I love you Leo," my hand went slack and the phone fell from my hand. I blacked out.

* * *

**Just to let you know so you don't get mad HARLEY IS NOT DEAD! R&R.**


	24. Chapter 24: Nightmares reflect fears

**I don't TMNT.**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

"Harley? Harley!" I yelled into the device.

There was no answer on the other line. I threw the phone onto the concrete roof where it broke into small pieces. Everyone looked at me with shocked expressions. Amber started crying tears of joy and held onto Mikey. I stood up and scanned the area. Donnie followed Kayla so he couldn't track Harley's shell cell signal. I leapt off the building and started running towards the wreckage of the foot building. Mikey and Raph called after me but I kept going. Emergency crews were already there; I mentally cursed them and leapt into a nearby alley. I walked its length and my foot connected with something.

Looking down I saw it was Harley's shell cell. I picked it up and looked around the alley. To my right lying under the fire escape was Harley. My heart soared but soon sank. She was covered in cuts and bruises and her breath was shallow. I pocketed her shell cell and picked her up bridal style before running back to the building where I left everyone. They were all there and Donnie and Kayla showed up. I landed on the concrete of the roof and was smothered by Kayla and Amber.

"Move!" Donnie commanded in his doctor voice.

He checked Harley out and grimaced. Before I could ask he took her out of my arms and started to run for the lair. Raph followed carrying the still unconscious Jade. I followed behind Kayla and Amber who were crying again. When I made it to the lair Donnie was in his lab. I ran in and saw Harley on the table still breathing shallowly.

"Donnie what's wrong with her? Can I help?" I pestered not taking my eyes off him. I wasn't alone; everyone was offering anything they could.

"It would help me if you guys would leave," Donnie finally said. We turned to leave. "Except Kayla," he said.

We all left and sat around the lair. Raph put Jade down on the couch and worriedly watched her. Mikey sat with Amber in the kitchen. I paced around the training area and could feel everyone's anxious stares. Fed up with it I went upstairs and into my room. I didn't realize how tired I was until I saw my bed. I lied down and fell asleep within seconds.

_I opened my eyes slowly. I was lying on grass and the sky was a deep blue, studded with stars. Somebody grabbed my hand and I looked to my right. There was Harley, smiling up at the stars. I sat up and looked her over. She was perfectly fine and healthy. She looked at me and her smile became softer._

"_I love the stars," she whispered while sitting up. "Each one has its own story,"_

_I looked up at the stars. They seemed to be moving. Wait, they were moving. They made the shape of a heart. I looked at Harley as she smiled at the stars. I took her face in my hands and she looked at me. I leaned in to kiss her but she was pulled away from me. Her face morphed into the bloody, bruised way I found her in the alley. Shredder had her wrist and she was crying._

"_Leo!" she called. I ran forward._

"_Harley! I'm coming!" I yelled._

"_Why couldn't you protect me Leo?" she asked._

_I stopped running. The ground under her and the Shredder's feet started moving. A building grew out of the ground lifting them high in the air. Harley screamed and the Shredder laughed. I turned looking for something to help me up the building. When I saw Kayla I almost cried in relief._

"_Kayla! You have to help me! Shredder he has Harley up there!" I said. _

_Kayla grinned wickedly. I gave her a confused look. She brought her hand out from where she hid it behind her back. In it was the detonation remote. My mouth gaped open and she pressed the button. I whirled around to see the building implode and fall. I ran to the wreckage and started searching for Harley. A bright light lit up above me. I shielded my eyes and saw Harley floating. _

"_Why didn't you save me?" she asked, tears running down her face._

"_I tried to," I said. She shook her head._

"_It wasn't good enough. I knew I couldn't trust you," she said and started to fade._

"_No Harley wait!" I yelled but it was too late, she was gone. An echo filled my head._

"_You're not good enough,"_

I sat up with a start breathing hard. Sticky sweat coated my skin. The clock beside my bed illuminated the time. It was 12:53 in the afternoon. The floor was cold as I stood and left my room. The last words from the dream echoed in my head. _You're not good enough, you're not good enough._ I shook my head, trying to get rid of the thoughts. I reached the kitchen where Donnie was sitting drinking a large cup of coffee. I sat in front of him with a worried expression. He sighed but waited for me to say something.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Blood loss from the cut on her shoulder made her pass out. I stitched it up but it is going to scar. She also has a concussion and a dislocated shoulder along with various cuts and bruises. Kayla donated blood and refused to leave her side. But there is something else," he said. My stomach churned.

"What?" I asked.

"Her shell has a crack in it," he said. My eyes widened. What could have possibly done that? I stood up.

"I'm going to see her," I said leaving the kitchen.

"Be careful, Kayla is a bit overprotective right now," Donnie warned.

I waved him off and continued to his lab. I looked around the lair. Mikey, Amber, and Astrid were watching a movie. _When did Astrid get here?_ Raphael was sitting in a chair looking worriedly at the old trailer. He saw where I was going and stood up. His hand caught my shoulder, stopping me, and I turned to face him. He gave me a sympathetic glance and his eyes darted to the trailer.

"I know you want to see her but I don't think going in there is a good idea," he said. I gave him a quizzical look.

"Why not?" I was starting to get irritated. He gave me an astonished look.

"Why not?! That crazy bitch almost cut me to pieces with her fans!" he whisper yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure I'll survive," I said.

Raph was always overly dramatic. He shook his head and let his hand fall to his side. I turned and headed for the trailer; feeling his gaze on me the whole time. It was quiet when I opened the door and stepped inside. The front of the trailer was covered in tables with schematics and various inventions Donnie was working on. Towards the back were two cots. Jade was laying on one and on the other was Harley. Kayla was standing over her, changing her bandages. Harley looked a little better from when I found her. I felt a pang of guilt as I looked at her unconscious form. I couldn't save her and now she was like this. I slowly walked forward, almost cautiously towards Kayla's back. She stiffened but didn't turn around.

"I thought I told you I don't want to rest!" She hissed turning around.

I held up my hands, signaling I didn't want to fight. Kayla relaxed some but spread herself out in front of her team mates. I narrowed my eyes the smallest bit. She growled and reached for one of her fans. I pulled out my katana.

"I don't want to fight you," I said slowly.

"Then why did you pull out your weapons sword boy?" she spat. I flinched, only Harley called me that.

"So you don't hack me to pieces. I just want to see Harley," I said as calmly as I could.

She narrowed her eyes at me, calculating. I guess she saw something in my face. She put her fans away and I did the same. Kayla stepped aside and continued watching me like a hawk. I sat in front of the cot that Harley was lying on. Her breathing was even and her face peaceful. I was about to touch her hand when my dream filled my mind. _You're not good enough. _I shook my head. It's all my fault. If only I could've protected her better, this wouldn't have happened. Slowly inspecting her I found her arm was in a sling and her shoulder was covered with a large bandage. There were various cuts and bruises up and down her arms and legs and her ankle was wrapped up. I couldn't see her shell but I was sure it was cracked like Donnie said. I turned and looked at Jade. She didn't have any visible wounds but she was still unconscious. As if reading my mind Kayla spoke.

"It's the connection. If Harley is out then Jade is too," her voice was laced with worry.

I looked up at her. There were bags under her eyes and she was swaying where she stood. Swaying a little too much. I stood up to tell her to sit down when she fell sideways. I caught her before she could hit the ground. Donnie came running in, holding his empty coffee mug. He checked Kayla while I held her still. Once he was done he shook his head his expression grim. I looked at him questioningly.

"She is just worn out from giving blood," he explained.

I nodded and picked her up bridal style. Donnie gave me a grateful look before leading the way to his room. Since the lab was already full to capacity. When we walked by the living room and Raph noticed Kayla passed out in my arms he moved into the lab. I was sure Kayla had not let anyone see Harley or Jade. I walked into Donnie's room and laid Kayla on top of the covers. Donnie kneeled beside the bed next to her. I moved to the doorway and turned around. Donnie had fallen asleep, his head on the bed beside Kayla, holding her hand. I smiled a little, they deserved some rest after the night they had. I closed the door quietly and left for the training area. On one side were all of our weapons, hung on the wall, I walked towards it and looked them over. My katana gleamed next to Harley's bow staff. Sighing I took it off the wall and sat cross legged on the padded floor. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath. Someone moved in front of me. I opened my eyes and watched Master Splinter sit in front of me.

"Something troubles you my son," he said. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes.

"Well Harley is hurt, I'm worried about her," I said. Master Splinter shook his head.

"Something else troubles you," he replied. I was silent. "Tell me what it is," he commanded softly. I looked into his warm, wise eyes and sighed.

"When I was asleep I, had a nightmare," I said. Splinter nodded for me to continue. "Harley, she died when the building was brought down and when I tried to save her. Her ghost appeared and told me I wasn't good enough, to save her," I whispered the last part. Splinter placed a clawed hand on my shoulder.

"Nightmares are simply a reflection of one's fears," he said before standing and walking back to his room.

I thought about what he said. Eventually I gave up and started to meditate, feeling the wood of Harley's staff on my palms. It was calming in a way. Almost the way I felt whenever I picked up my katana. I took another deep breath and slipped into my mind.

**Harley's POV**

_My eyes shot open and I sat up fast. White smoke surrounded me making large cloud like shapes. I stood and pain shot through my legs making me fall on my plastron. The smoke swirled around me and I felt like I was suffocating. I tried to call out but the smoke made its way down my throat making me choke and cough. The smoke suddenly parted and I looked at the scene with wide eyes. I saw me and Shredder fighting. He threw me into the wall and I flinched when I heard the crack. It seemed to fast forward and I watched myself kill Shredder. The building shook and I was on the top floor on my plastron. The floor gave in and I fell through. The smoke came back more active. It twisted in a fast pace and I squinted at it. An image came into view and my family stood by the lake, all of them crying, but Leo wasn't there._

"_I c-can't believe she's gone," Kayla said. My head tilted to the side in confusion._

"_She promised me she wouldn't leave, but she broke it!" Astrid said and started to cry. _

"_Let's just get this over with," Leo's bitter voice cut through me._

_Everyone turned and watched Leo walked through them holding something. I couldn't see it from my position on the floor. I tried to move but it was like I was glued to the floor. Leo walked into the chilly waters and to the middle of the lake. Everyone on shore watched and wiped away tears that rolled down their faces. When he reached the middle Leo looked at what he was holding before sticking it in the lake floor. When he moved away I gasped making me choke again. It was my bow. Before I could take a closer look the image disappeared. My pulse pounded in my ears, I was dead? I thought I survived. The smoke parted again revealing Kayla, Amber, and Jade standing over a wooden box._

"_We have to, so no one will ever find the body," Jade said quietly. _

_My breath caught. My body was in that box. Amber took out a match and struck it against the side. The flame ignited quickly and she dropped it onto the lid. The fire transferred to the wood growing bigger; soon the whole thing was consumed by the flames. The smoke around me turned red and started to heat up. My breathing quickened and I tried to move again. The smoke erased the image and presented another one. Leo stood on a cliff in front of a jungle. It led straight down into the ocean which was churning angrily below him. He pulled out his katana and stuck them in the grass before turning and standing on the edge. My eyes filled up with tears and I struggled harder._

"_LEO!" I called. _

_He didn't hear me and raised his hands over his head. The tears spilled down my cheeks hot and heavy. The heat made my skin slick with sweat and I felt like I was burning. Leo breathed deeply before bending and leaping off the edge. I tried to look away, to close my eyes but I didn't have control of my body anymore. I watched his body fall through the air and into the water. I waited for him to surface but he never did._

"No!" I yelled sitting up.

The room around me was dark, the cot under me scratchy, and I ached all over. But there was no fire, no burning heat. Once I had determined it was a dream I broke down, bringing my knees to my chest. The sobs became louder and made my body hurt even more. I felt Jade sit up next to me breathing hard. Outside footsteps ran around and lights turned on. I tried but couldn't stop crying. Six turtles tumbled through the doorway and into the room. Leo ran to my side and wrapped his arms around me. I clung tightly to him afraid that when I let go he would jump off that cliff. It seemed like everyone was shouting at me at once, their voices were muddled and I couldn't make anything out. Leo spoke above the muddle, his voice crystal clear.

"Go back to bed, she will be here in the morning but right now isn't the best time to smother her," he said. Another sob made my body shake and Leo's grip tightened. The loud voices disappeared except for one.

"Harley? I need to check you out. Can you let go of Leo?" Donnie asked. I hiccupped and held on tighter. Leo gasped before gently taking my face in his hands. I looked into his worried gaze with watery eyes.

"I'm going to stay right here okay? Just let Donnie look you over," he said.

I stopped sobbing but the tears continued falling. Not looking away from Leo I slowly let go. When I did he took a deep breath. I felt guilty, I was probably squeezing the air out of him. Donnie moved forward and started to look me over. Leo let his hands fall from my face and looked at his feet. Before he turned away I saw guilt cloud his eyes over. I was about to ask but Donnie put a hand on my cheek and turned my head towards him. He wiped away some of the tears but they were quickly replaced. It was like there was so much water in my body that it couldn't help but leak out. His brow furrowed and he sat down on the cot behind him.

"You seem normal but you're still crying," he said softly. "Why are you crying?"

My mind jumped back to the dream, no nightmare, and the tears increased. I shook my head, feeling like my mouth was sewn shut. Donnie's expression became worried and he moved forward, wrapping me in his embrace. It felt nice, like he was my older brother more than a friend and I unconsciously leant into him. He pulled away and looked at me with a serious expression.

"You lost a lot of blood from that cut on your shoulder," he explained. "You also have a dislocated shoulder, a mild concussion, a twisted ankle, and you cracked your shell though I don't know how in the hell you did that,"

I stood from the cot, a little unsteady, and walked to a nearby mirror. I flinched at my reflection. There was a sling holding my shoulder in place and above that was the edge of a large white bandage covering the cut Shredder gave me. A large purple bruise dominated one side of my face and large bruises covered my arms and legs. Hesitantly I turned around and looked at my shell. The crack started from the top right side and traveled about five inches towards the middle making me grimace. How did I crack my shell? Part of my dream played before my eyes. Shredder threw me into a wall and that loud sound. I shivered and looked at the two turtles sitting on the cot. Donnie watched me with a worried expression and Leo quickly looked away. It confused me why he was acting this way.

Once again an image from my dream came to the forefront of my mind. Leo stood on the cliff edge. I whimpered and started to shake uncontrollably while fresh tears cascaded down my face. Leo looked up surprised and reached for me. I leant heavily upon him while he rubbed my shell and I sobbed into his shoulder. I was alarmed by how I was reacting and that just made me cry harder. Leo led me to the cot and sat me on his lap, letting me cry. I buried my face in his throat and tried to calm down but it was like all of the years of my bottled up emotions were now flooding through me.

"It's okay, I'm right here, it's okay," Leo whispered. It didn't feel that way but I hung onto his every word like a life line.

* * *

**Okay so I am thinking about writing a sequel after I finish this story. Tell me what you think about that!**


	25. Chapter 25: The butterfly effect

**Here you guys go! I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I sat up breathing hard. It was weird, like I was asleep but couldn't dream. My head filled with thoughts of Snow White and I wondered who would be my prince charming. My vision started to focus on the dark room but shifted. I shook my head and became aware of someone sobbing behind me and a bunch of people stumbling through a doorway. _Where am I anyways? _Everyone started talking all at once making my head pound. I leaned forward rubbing my temples and staring at my thighs. I felt someone crouch in front of me. Letting my hands lower from my throbbing head I looked up into familiar green eyes. They widened with relief and Raphael put a hand over mine. I grabbed his and squeezed a little offering him a small smile.

"Go back to bed, she will be here in the morning but right now isn't the best time to smother her," I heard Leo say.

I turned around to where I heard his voice come from. My eyes widened when I saw Harley sobbing into Leo's side with his arms wrapped protectively around her. I stood up and felt a tug on my hand. Turning around I looked at Raph who shook his head slightly. I sighed and winced from my headache before following him out. I looked around and noticed that we were in the lair. _How did I get here?! What the hell happened?!_ Come to think of it, why were me and Harley in that room? Why was she crying? My head throbbed more and I rubbed my temple with my free hand. Raph led me to a chair and I fell into it still rubbing my temple.

"I'll get you some pain killers," he muttered and left the room.

When he let go I used my other hand to rub my head too. Someone kneeled in front of me and I looked up to see Amber. She looked worried and kept glancing towards where I came out of. Harley's sobs had quieted which helped my headache. Amber stood and wrapped me in a tight hug. I awkwardly returned it knowing I was comforting her more than she was comforting me.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she whispered.

"You know me, I'm too stubborn to be sick for long," I replied.

She giggled and pulled back to look me over. Even though she was smiling her eyes were still full of worry. Looking over my shoulder she stood and left the room. Raphael took her place in front of me and handed me pain meds and a glass of water. I took the meds and leaned back in the chair letting my eyes close. I resurfaced a bit later and opened my eyes a little. Someone was carrying me and my body rocked with each step they took. I rubbed my eyes and yawned before frowning at whoever was carrying me.

"I can walk on my own," I muttered. I felt my body hit a soft mattress and my eyes drifted closed.

"You're too stubborn for your own good," Raph's voice drifted through my tired brain. I felt him press his lips to my forehead before I was consumed by sleep.

**Kayla's POV**

My anger flared slightly as I was forced to leave Donnie's lab. I was going crazy hearing Harley sobbing like that, and I couldn't do anything about it. She hasn't cried like that since we were young. It scared me thinking what could have caused her to break down like that. I paced outside the old trailer as Harleys sobs drove a stake through my heart. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore and left for the kitchen. I sat down at the table but stood up just as quickly. I had to do something, keep busy. There was nothing to do so I resorted to pacing again. Eventually Donnie walked into the kitchen. I met his worried gaze and walked over to him. Even with his eyes covered by a mask I could tell he was exhausted.

"Is she okay?" I asked. He shook his head.

"She's fine physically but she won't stop crying and hasn't said a word. She needs Leo for some reason and… I do-"he started to sway and yawn. I caught him and pulled one of his arms around my neck.

"Let's get you to bed. You've done all that you can," I told him.

He nodded weakly and put some of his weight on me. We slowly walked upstairs and down the hallway. I reached the doorway before Donnie passed out, leaning all of his weight on me. I struggled but managed to drag him over to his bed and lay him down. Smiling a little I climbed beside him and started to remove his gear, throwing it on the floor beside him. One of his arms snaked its way around my waist and he laid his head in my lap. I fumbled with the knot but managed to take of his mask and rested against the wall behind me. My worried thoughts slowed with Donnie's breathing and my eyes eventually closed.

**Leo's POV**

I can't believe this happened. She just started crying. Was it over her injuries? Oh god this is all my fault. I couldn't protect her and this is what happens. The guilt balled up in my stomach like a rock. Letting out a sigh I slowly sat up and gently unwrapped my arms from around Harley's waist. I felt so helpless. Moving towards the lab door I turned and looked at her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful and happy. I felt the small smile touch my lips and let it fall to a frown. It was frustrating to see her this way. I moved silently across the lair and into the training area. I planned on doing katas but Raph's punching bag caught my eye. Strolling over I stood in front of it before giving it a light punch. The relieving feeling spread through me like fire. Smirking a little I punched it again, harder this time. Soon I was doing combos on it and moved towards the wooden dummies. I had to practice, to get better, stronger, for her.

* * *

**Do I feel foreshadowing? Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	26. Chapter 26: Weird family

**I don't own TMNT!**

* * *

**Harley's POV**

I yawned and opened my eyes with a slight smile on my lips. I felt so much better today. Rolling over I expected to see Leo but met air. He wasn't there. My heart stopped and I shot off the cot and to the lab door. My eyes searched the lair frantically.

"I'm not tired Don. Just leave me alone!" Leo's voice yelled from the training area.

My eyes moved over and I watched Leo stalk off towards his room. Don stood still in shock. I walked behind him and stared after Leo, confused.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice was a little hoarse from misuse. Don jumped and spun around to face me.

"Harley! I was about to check on you. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine. What happened with Leo?" I asked. Donnie shook his head.

"I don't know really. He was practicing and looked really tired so I asked him if he had slept at all and suggested he rest," he said. My confused look was back.

"I should go check on him," I said. Donnie gave me a worried look.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" he asked.

I was starting to get annoyed by his questions but he was concerned about me. I nodded and offered him a small smile. I quietly tip toed up the stairs and down the hall. I could here three distinct snores and crept to the last door. Tapping softly on the wood I opened the door a small ways and peeked in. My eyes widened and I closed the door to block the shuriken. It landed with a thunk and I opened the door again, looking at the metal star lodged in the wood. Leo stood with his shell to me breathing heavily. I slipped inside and pulled out the shuriken before closing the door.

"Using me for target practice?" I teased fingering the star. Leo whirled around and his face clouded with guilt.

"Harley! I didn't know you were awake! I'm sorry I just-"I put a hand over his mouth.

"Didn't want to talk to anyone, I get it," I finished for him and dropped my hand.

Leo's shoulders slumped some and he sat on his bed. I joined him and started to massage his tense muscles. He sighed and let his head drop forward. I smirked and loosened them up.

"So you wanna tell me what happened between you and Donnie?" I asked casually.

Leo tensed again and shook his head. I continued massaging his shoulders and he eventually fell asleep. I gently laid him on his bed noticing the dark rings under his eyes. Sighing quietly I covered his body with a blanket and left the room. My brow creased worriedly as I closed the door. He was acting strangely. I moved down the hall and found some of the doors open. Moving to the stairs I was about to walk down when I was almost run over by my sister. I managed to hold onto her arm and stop her. She swung around gave me a glare that I returned with an alarmed expression.

"Kayla? What's wrong?" I asked.

"What's wrong is your boyfriend yelling at mine for no reason. I mean seriously Harley I can't-"she stopped and stared at me. Suddenly I was enveloped in a bone crushing hug. "Oh my god Harley are you okay?"

"Ch-choking," I managed to get out. Kayla let go and held me at arm's length.

"I was so worried about you. Don't you ever do that!" she yelled.

I cringed and stared at the floor. I guess last night was as scary for them as it was for me. I was pulled into another hug and started choking again. Someone's door opened behind Kayla and Jade leaned against the frame with an irritated look.

"What the hell are you yelling about Kayla? It's like ten in the morning you know that right?" she grumbled with closed eyes.

She opened her eyes and glared at Kayla. Her gaze moved up and met mine from where I was being crushed. Her tired eyes widened and she joined Kayla in effectively suffocating me.

"What happened to you yesterday? Do you know how worried we all were?" she asked.

"S-still ch-choking," I gasped. They released me but looked expectantly at me.

"What did happen?" Kayla asked. I thought back to the dream and tears filled my eyes. I closed them and shook my head.

"It was just a nightmare. I'd rather not talk about it," I told them.

They gave me equal looks of concern but didn't ask any more questions. Kayla grabbed my hand and started to lead me downstairs. Jade followed behind with a curious look on her face. We walked through the lair and towards the kitchen. I looked around and didn't see anyone else, they must still be sleeping. Kayla pulled me through the door way into the kitchen and let go of my hand. Something crashed into my stomach making me fall on my shell. Craning my neck I glanced up at the small body that latched itself onto my plastron like a barnacle. Astrid looked up at me with worried eyes.

"Your okay," she told me. I smiled back at her.

"I promised I would never leave you," I said.

Her smile brightened and she climbed off me. I rocked back and forth on my shell and eventually made it to a kneeling position. I was about to stand when someone else dropped to their knees in front of me and pulled me into another hug. I noticed Amber's white bandanna tails and sighed.

"I'm fine. You guys really need to stop worrying," I said. Amber pulled back and looked at me.

"You can't blame us for caring," she said quietly. I smiled at her and stood up. Amber shot up with me.

"I made breakfast!" she sang.

We all smiled at her and made our way to the table. Kayla called the boys but only Donnie came and joined us. Amber smiled widely as she placed large plates of pancakes in front of each of us. I started shoveling food in my mouth not realizing how hungry I was. I looked around at everyone else and saw them talking and laughing. I couldn't help but smile at all of them. They were my family, no matter how weird, and we would stick together.

* * *

**Alright! So I am going to write a sequel but it may not be as long and you will have to wait because I need to figure it all out. Right now I am trying to end the story where I can pick it up in the sequel. Anyways tell me what you think! R&R!**


	27. Chapter 27: Fight or flight

**Alright last two chapters I promise. I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

After breakfast I left the kitchen and saw Leo in the training area. He was practicing katas with his katana; a look of intense concentration dominated his features. I sat at the edge and watched. His body flowed like water as he moved gracefully across the mats. He finished and sheathed his swords breathing heavy. I slipped off the edge and walked over to him.

"Hey I didn't hear you get up," I said. Leo tensed and whirled around. I took a small step back but smiled warmly at him.

"Oh well you were eating and I wasn't hungry," he muttered. I nodded.

"Want to train together?" I asked. He thought for a few seconds.

"Sure," he replied.

I smirked at him and pulled out my bow staff. Leo took out his katana and faced me with them raised. We circled waiting for the other to make a move. I swept my bow staff at his feet but he jumped backwards out of the way and threw a shuriken. I dodged it and ran after him. We attacked each other with a sort of lazy enjoyment. Then something changed. Leo started to attack more ferociously. I responded but something in me started to worry. I brought my staff down on his head but he stepped back and caught it in his katana holding it to the floor. He stepped on it and ran up the shaft before flipping over me and kicking me in the shell. I gasped as I felt his foot connect with the crack in my shell and my knees hit the pads. Pressing the button in the cloth my bow split I stood and spun around to face Leo with my katana.

He smirked at me while breathing a little heavy. We faced off again and Leo attacked first this time. He threw vicious attacks at me so fast I barely had time to see them coming. With each block I was slowly pushed backwards. Behind Leo I could see everyone gathering at the edge and watching. I was getting close to the wall so I leapt over his head. On my way down Leo spun around and his foot connected with my plastron sending me across the floor. He ran over before I could get up and I held my katana in a defensive position. Leo knocked them from my hands with a forceful blow and held his above his head. I smiled a little because I knew I lost but it fell at the look in Leo's eyes. He brought his katana down and I closed my eyes waiting for the pain but instead there was the clang of metal meeting metal. Looking up in surprise I saw Mikey standing above me his nun chuks wrapped around the katana blade. He winked at me before turning to Leo.

"Dude! Snap out of it!" Mikey said.

Leo shook his head and blinked a couple times before looking at me. His eyes widened and he let go of his katana. They hit the mats beside me but I couldn't tear my wide eyes away from his. He was going to hurt me. He took a small step towards me but someone moved and stood at my feet in front of him.

"OH HELL NO! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER AFTER WHAT YOU ALMOST DID!" Kayla yelled and him poking his plastron with her finger.

Leo took a couple steps back in shock but Kayla followed yelling at him. Jade yelled from behind me and I heard a struggle. I couldn't stop staring at Leo. He almost killed me. I was scared of him. I wasn't aware of Mikey shaking my shoulder until someone slapped my face. I shook my head and raised a hand to the stinging flesh. Focusing on what was in front of me I noticed Mikey to my right, Amber to my left, and Astrid behind Amber. All three gave me worried looks.

"Are you okay?" Mikey asked.

"I-uh-y-yea I th-think so," I stuttered.

Amber and Mikey helped me up and I looked around the room in a daze. Jade was struggling in Raph's grip yelling in Leo's direction with raised fists. Kayla had backed Leo into a wall of the training area and had a fist raised. I ran over and grabbed onto her arm before she could bring it down on him. She struggled as I started to pull her back towards the front door. Leo looked a bit dazed but didn't look away from me. All I could see was the weird look in his eyes before he brought the katana blade down and I shivered. Amber, Astrid, Jade, and Raph followed me. We opened the door and pulled the two struggling turtles through before closing it. Raph stood in the sewer way breathing heavily. Kayla and Jade had calmed down enough to just angrily mutter and curse. Everyone kept shooting me worried glances but I was staring at the front door. Fear spread through me making my limbs shake.

"I think we should go," I heard Astrid mutter.

Footsteps echoed down the sewer way but I couldn't make my limbs move. Astrid sighed and grabbed my hand before leading me after everyone else. Once out of the sewers and into the woods I started to relax a little. We climbed the rope ladder and left for our separate rooms. I crawled into my bed and stared at the wall. After a little bit Astrid came and laid next me. Her slowed breathing lulled me into a light sleep and I dreaded the time I would have to wake up and face this.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. There is one more chapter and then I'm done! R&R!**


	28. Chapter 28: One word

**I can't believe this is the last chapter. Holy cow. I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

A soft sunlight shone into my room. I slowly opened my eyes and yawned. Birds chirped outside making me smile tiredly. Astrid shifted next to me and rubbed her eyes. We walked into the kitchen to find everyone else bustling around. Amber passed by and handed us toast. I took a bite chewing slowly as I watched the turtles moving through the kitchen like dancers.

"What's the rush?" I asked through my mouthful of food.

"Just heading over to the boy's place," Jade replied sweetly. I narrowed my eyes.

"You just want to yell at Leo again," I accused. Kayla shrugged and smiled at me.

"Is it so bad that I want to pummel him into the dirt?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied, "I do still care about him,"

"Let's just go," Jade said.

We climbed down the large tree and ran through the forest. Astrid was perched on my shell eating toast. We made it to the sewers and slowed down a little bit. Kayla and Jade led the pack scheming together. I rolled my eyes. If it came to violence I would stop them. We reached the lair and knocked a happy rhythm on the metal. Donnie answered with a small smile but his eyes were clouded over with sadness. We walked in to the lair to find everyone moping around looking depressed.

"What happened?" Kayla asked forgetting her revenge. I looked around at everyone.

"Where's Leo?" I asked. Donnie exchanged sad looks with the other boys before standing in front of me.

"Harley, I don't really know how to tell you this but, he's gone," he said. My heart stopped and I didn't take my eyes off him as they started to tear up. Donnie pulled something out of his belt and handed it to me. "He left you this,"

I took it out of his hands and stared at it. It was a folded up piece of paper. Written on the front in blue pen was a single word. _Harley._

* * *

**OH MY GOD! I'm sorry but I had to end off with a huge cliffhanger! Now be patient for the sequel because it takes a while to get a story going (not too long though). Anyways I want to hear what you thought about the whole story. I have loved ****receiving your comments! I'll see you when I post the sequel!**


End file.
